Unbinding the Contract
by ice krystahl
Summary: Everything was as normal as ever, and the boys are now 16. Little did they know that a contract produced by the late Sandaime will make them carry a charade of a happy, soon-to-be couple! SasuxNaru (Chap 8 edited)
1. The Sealed Contract?

**Title:** Unbinding the Contract

**Author:** The revived from the dead, ice krystahl

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, and a lot more of cameo appearances.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. That means boy/boy, so if you don't like it, then don't read it!

**Author's Note:** This is a stab of writing a fic for Naruto, and I know I haven't read enough fics yet, so this may be a little well, blah. Gomen. This is dedicated to Aki Rei, my sister, for introducing me to the world of Naruto. Please READ and REVIEW. Don't forget that! That's a sin. Bad readers, bad.

**SCENE 1**

It was a very nice day at Konoha. The rustle of the leaves on the trees produced wondrous sounds, and the birds humming complemented them. The sun was shining high above the sky, and it was then that three ninjas from different directions left their respective houses and set off to meet each other.

Ninja no. 1 - Haruno Sakura. Has pink hair, pretty face, exceptionally high IQ and an exceptionally large forehead.

Ninja no. 2 - Uchiha Sasuke. Scary eyes, scary stance and a scary personality. And that's putting it the mild way. However, he is considered by the female population (as well as some of the boys)as the ultimate S-E-X god walking among mere mortals on earth. (He actually enjoys the treatment, but denies it endlessly)

Ninja no. 3 - Uzumaki Naruto. Wears the weirdest orange clothes, loves ramen, and lives for ramen. He wants to be Hokage. And oh. He probably is in-love with Ninja no.2. (But he denies it endlessly)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"He always does this to us! Three years has passed and he's still late!" Naruto cried, banging his head in frustration on the nearby tree.

True. It was three years since they've all graduated. Naruto and Sasuke were chuunins, and Sakura is well, she's almost there. Nothing has changed much actually, everything was as normal as they've first known they were going to be teammates. Sasuke and Naruto are still yapping around as usual, fighting every now and then as though their day would not be complete without their usual scrabble and bouts of:

"Dobe!"

"Sasuke- teme!"

Oh well. Ho-hum.

Sakura is still Sakura. Deeply infatuated with Sasuke- _sama_, and deeply irate with Naruto. "_Ahhh. The power of true love!_" is what she squeals when asked the million yen question of: 'Why in the world does she not give up on Sasuke?' Ino, her rival, said Sakura was being revolting as usual (we so agree), but managed to further complicate her statement by replying that, _"Ohhh. The temptations are hard to resist!"_ which by the way, she thought of on her own, is far more original and better sounding. No one had the guts to say otherwise.

And as for their teacher, mentor, surrogate father-whatever, Hatake Kakashi, well, he was late as ever and never punctual. Sometimes they wondered where the hell he actually went all the time. I mean, there's just so much you could do in a span of five hours, and Konoha was really small, no special parks or amusement center... And with that moron-of-a-teacher's nose buried in the latest edition of "Burn, burn Paradise" (The 52nd installment of Jiraiya's novel), who knew what's really going on his head...

"Oi, kids." Kakashi said, finally appearing from nowhere.

"Don't 'Oi, kids' us, you moron! We were waiting here for 4 hours! We could've slept more, but nooooo, you just have to let us wake up at such an ungodly hour and make us suffer! I didn't even get to boil my ramen properly! It was _crunchy_ when I ate it! Thanks so much for your concern, _sensei_!" Naruto fumed, tapping his foot at the same time.

"Hell yeah! I could've blow-dried my hair, you know!" Sakura added, nodding her agreement. Sasuke remained silent, but glared at their teacher from afar. Kakashi just sweat dropped.

"Now guys, is that the proper way to greet your beloved mentor?" Kakashi asked, taking a stab at humor. But Kakashi and humor combined is like beer and wine, and potatoes and onion. Gag us with a spoon, if you may.

"Anyway, I had a meeting with Tsunade- sama, so I had a valid reason being late. She told me to pick up Sasuke, and bring him to her. So, I guess practice today is cancelled. Naruto, Sakura, I suggest you go back home, eat your nicely cooked ramen, and blow-dry your hair some more or something. Understood?"

"Me? What does the old hag wants from me?" Sasuke asked, a frown marring his perfect features. Naruto glanced at his teammate, wondering the same thing. While at it, he also noticed how cute Sasuke's eyes crinkled at the corner, and how scrumptious his lips look particularly this morning. Naruto did a double take.

_Cute?_

_Scrumptious?_

He mentally puked at his own choice of words and decided that eating half- done noodles is bad for the brains. _Ugh. I should get to a doctor! My brain is addled enough to think that Sasuke is cute. _Naruto pondered at this a bit more, seriously deliberating to see a psychiatrist. Sasuke noticed he was staring.

"What are you looking at, dead last?"

"What did you call me?!"

"D-e-a-d l-a-s-t." Sasuke said slowly, as if talking to a three-year old.

"ARGH! You'll pay for that dumb ass!" Naruto screamed, and hurtled himself at Sasuke. Both boys came sprawling at the ground trying to best each other. Naruto punched, kicked and jabbed everywhere, but Sasuke was one step ahead of him, using just one hand, he managed to pin Naruto's hands at the top of his head, and at the same time, managed to straddle him. Naruto writhed, but could not move in any way. He stopped moving, admitting defeat. Sasuke smiled smugly from above, and Naruto felt... _drawn_ to him. Like a while ago. Sasuke's eyes were once again crinkling at the corners, and his nose was just about the right angle, and oh those lips. You'd think it was a girl's from this angle....Naruto felt something inside him stir, it was the most weird feeling and.... _STOP! What the hell am I thinking?! _Naruto screamed mentally, panicked by his own repulsing musing. _Have to think of crunchy, bad ramen. Mental disorder. Mental disorder. This is what it is. _

"Sasuke, you sick bastard! Let go of me!" Naruto yelled, getting really uncomfortable now. Luckily, the idiot was fast to oblige.

"Heh. Dead last as always." Sasuke muttered, still smiling smugly.

Kakashi and Sakura just watched the two with this unusual way of fighting, noting the way Naruto was blushing red, and how panicked he was. Something was definitely up, thought the two, but decided to keep it to themselves.

"Sensei? Can we go to where you are going with Sasuke- kun? Besides, we still have to talk to Tsunade- sama about the missions......" Sakura trailed off, unsure what to say next. Obviously, she makes all of it inside her head, probably not yet ready to depart with her beloved Sasuke- kun. Kakashi of course, knows this, but for some reason he doesn't want to argue with pink- haired girls on the climax of her puberty on the subject of love.

"Yah! I.... want to go visit Konohamaru, too!" Naruto piped up, wishing desperately to banish remaining thoughts of Sasuke inside his head.

Kakashi sighed in resignation, and looked over at Sasuke, mentally asking him if it was okay for him to bring Sakura and Naruto along. Sasuke however, was a portrait of indifference. He sighed once again.

"Yare, yare. Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------

Knock, knock.

"Come in, come in." Tsunade-sama said, swiveling her chair towards the door at the sound of Kakashi's voice. Ah. The joys of being Hokage! Who else but her, the great Tsunade-sama, owns a swiveling chair, plus a lofty office to boot? Too bad, she can't put a personal pachinko machine on _this_ the side, and a slot machine on _that_ side...

"Tsunade- sama, I've brought Sasuke for you, just as you wished." Kakashi informed her, and she waved a hand to him, telling him to take a sit.

"What? Why is Naruto here? And Sakura too?" the Gondaime asked, squinting her eyes at the said two as if to say: _"Get out of here, you stinking gossips!"_ But Kakashi cleared his throat significantly, and the Hokage understood it all too well.

"Fine, you stinking gossips, you can stay." Tsunade said, voicing out her silent message anyway. Naruto stuck his tongue at her. She turned her back at them, and began to rummage noisily in a huge box filled with who-knows-what.

"Where.... Where is it... I know its here somewhere... I just left... AHA!" She said victoriously, holding up a large, wrinkly and yellowed scroll.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all stared up at the huge scroll. It looked as though it was waiting in that box for over a hundred years, its edges has all but torn apart, and the smell was, if any, an indication of being stored in a dank space for so long. Sasuke could see the faint outline of writing, but it was very vague. He had absolutely no idea what was going on around here.

"Sasuke, you're probably wondering why I called you in my office, and here is the answer,' Tsunade said, pointing towards the scroll.

"Can you be specific?"

"Why Sasuke? Brain having trouble functioning?"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Loser."

"Dead last."

"Sasuke- teme!" Naruto growled, aiming a glare at Sasuke's direction. _Stupid Sasuke. Why does it always have to be Sasuke who gets everything? Why don't I have a scroll meant for me too?!_

Sasuke, on the other hand, was exasperated that he assented to let him come to this meeting. It's bad enough having to deal with him every single day, but does he have to be here on occasions such as this? Sasuke glared back, and for a while, the both of them just stared at each other. Again, this did not go unnoticed by Kakashi and Sakura.

"Shut up! You're giving me migraines!" Tsunade yelled, and both boys now snapped back to attention.

"This scroll I'm holding is no ordinary scroll. I looked for it in the deepest recesses of the old stockroom, due to a letter that the late Sandaime has left with his grandson, Konohamaru. It was dated 15years ago"

_That old geezer. What a pain in the ass._ Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes.

"The letter states that this scroll should be opened at this particular year and should be read in front of a certain Uchiha heir. And that means you, Sasuke."

_Pain. A pain in the ass. A thorn in my backside. Good riddance to Orochimaru. _Sasuke thought over and over again. But he had to admit, he was a little bit curious about it.

"And so, without further ado, I will now unseal this scroll."

Sasuke and the others actually held their breath, all of them thinking about the same thing. What if the scroll broke? And hell, what does it say?!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**The Sealed Contract of Konoha and Hidden Spring"**

As a sign of allegiance between two neighboring countries, Konoha and Hidden Spring, the heirs of the pride of their clans, Uchiha and Hayage respectively, will be herefore and therewith be bound into a marital contract.

This marital contract shall never, ever be broken as the Hokages of both countries swear on this contract with their sacred blood. However, special circumstances may indeed arise and as such, this scroll will be deemed untrue. Special circumstances are as followed:

1. Both heirs are of the same sex.

2. Both clans are unpreserved, and advanced bloodline is not intact.

3. At least one of the heirs is already married.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gondaime finished reading the scroll, and silence fell upon them as they struggled wildly to process the whole contract thing. Sasuke's hands shook, and he visibly paled. Tsunade, bless her dark soul, seemed to be taken aback by this blatant display of weakness from the usually harsh boy. Then on a sudden burst of stupid inspiration, she smiled and gleefully said to him:

"Now, now Sasuke! Looks like you got yourself a future wife!"

Then as if on cue, Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and positively fainted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi! Oi! Sasuke you sick freak! Wake up already!" Naruto huffed and puffed at Sasuke's ear, looking much like a blowfish. Sasuke opened eye groggily, and took a good look to his surroundings. _Oh great. I'm not dreaming, am I? Somebody, just kill me_, Sasuke thought, touching his forehead.

"Oi Sasuke! Get up! We still have to meet your wiii---ffffeee!"

"Dobe! Shut up! This is so not funny!"

"For you, it isn't, you lover boy you!"

"Do you really want to die so bad, asshole?!"

"Oh c'mon, Mister Husband- to- be, don't be such a prude! You only get one chance to get married. Poor Hayage girl, getting to marry someone like you, she might as well get married now before......huh? Why are you looking at me that way?" Naruto demanded, staring at Sasuke. Sasuke has a weird look in his face, as though realizing something for the very first time.

_Yes! The special circumstances! I can still get away with this marital contract! _Sasuke thought excitedly.

"Dobe, can you still remember the special circumstances?" Sasuke asked Naruto, excitement evident in his face. Naruto caught on however.

"HAH! Think you can get away with the contract, eh? Sorry, but we discussed it while you were out cold. Circumstance one is crossed out, Hayage's heir is a girl. Circumstance number two is.. I don't remember much, but it seems that Uchiha and Hayage is well preserved so both of you are eligible still, and circumstance three is that you both are not married, and therefore still eligible to marry and fulfill the contract. HAH. Eat that Sasuke!" Naruto said, breathless by his own explanation.

But Sasuke wasn't listening already. His mind was racing. He went through all the special circumstances in his head. Surely, there had to be a _loophole_ somewhere! _I can't have sexual transplant, dammit! And she wouldn't want balls sewed on her! That means circumstance 1 has no loophole. Second? Jesus. Itachi killed all of my clan. My bloodline is damned well preserved! And where does that lead me? Circumstance number 3. Should one of the heirs be already married..._

"I got it!" Sasuke exclaimed, startling Naruto on the process.

"What? You got what?"

"I got it! I got a plan to get myself out of this."

"And what's that, lover boy?"

"Don't call me lover boy!"

"L-o-v-e-r b-o-y!"

"Come here you bastard!" Sasuke yelled angrily, and once again, tackled Naruto on the ground. Sasuke pinned him down as before, one hand holding Naruto's on the top of his head, legs at the side of a panicked Naruto. _Oh no, he's doing it again! I have to move! Or I could be in big trouble, and get caught in that stupid eyes again! ARGH!_

Sasuke's face was very near now, inches away from his face. His breath fanned his own flushed cheeks, and Sasuke's eyes seemed a bit dilated. Their lips are almost touching, and Naruto finds himself struggling for breath, the weird tingling feeling radiated from his belly down to his toes. Sasuke leans in even closer, and blood started to pound on his head, making him feel light- headed. He inclined his head near Naruto's ears, dark hair covering both their faces. Naruto panicked even more, desperate to get out of this very uncompromising position, yet at the same time he doesn't want to leave. _But_ i_f somebody comes in and sees us! They'll think we're kissing! _

Then Sasuke whispered softly:

"Don't you ever call me Lover boy, Naruto."

Naruto stopped moving about, feeling pleasure at being called by his first name. However, that pleasure was short-lived.

The door burst open suddenly, and a bunch of people arrived, talking loudly. It was the Hokage herself, Kakashi, Sakura and Iruka, who wanted to drop by to check up on his adopted son. But their steps halted, and once again, an eerie silence fell upon the room. Their eyes bulged to the scene on the floor. What they saw was Naruto and Sasuke were sprawled on the floor, kissing!

Everybody stared. No one moved, no one breathed. You can drop a pin and hear it.

"It's not what you think it is!!!" Naruto shouted desperately. Still, no one moved.

"It was Sasuke! He did----"

"Quiet." Sasuke cut in, breaking Naruto's tirade. He seemed to be having trouble with words.

"I... We........."

"Yes, Sasuke- kun?" Prompted Sakura, not wanting to prolong the tension any longer. Sasuke cleared his throat, shook his head determinedly and said,

"The contract is off."

Five people stared at Sasuke in wonder. For a long time, he said nothing and looked as though he was battling with himself. After what feels like an eternity, he looked at Naruto with mock eyes, and said:

"Naruto is my boyfriend, and we're getting married."

Somewhere in the background, Iruka-sensei started sobbing.

**To be continued....**

-----------------------

A/N: I know it's pretty short, and I may update soon (really soon), but that's only if I get 50 plus reviews. Hehe. I know blackmail you guys!


	2. Enter the first cameo apperances!

**Title:** Unbinding the Contract

**Author:** ice krystahl

**Pairings:** SasuxNaru, first cameo appearance of ShikaxNeji. Much more to come!

**Warning:** Shounen- ai. That means boy/boy! If you don't like it, then don't read it!

**Author's notes:** Everybody, a huge kiss and GLOMP is in order!

(Kisses and glomps everyone... everyone groaned in disgust.) ice krystahl now officially loves everyone who reviewed the last time.

And a HUGE apology is in order too... me offended everyone with my statement of, "50 reviews or els" aw. im sorry.. i didnt mean it too sound so horribly conceited. :( SORRY!

So here it is... the second installment, which was QUICKLY POSTED, so no more bad feelings toward ice- chan??? ... I hope you like it too... and this is still dedicated to Aki Rei, who is positively in love with Shikamaru... and to BAD LUCK. you rock!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scene 2: Enter the cameo appearances**

"Naruto is my boyfriend... and we're getting married..."

Sasuke internally flinched at his own words, marveling despite himself at how quick – and stupid- his tongue was. Being caught in an embarrassing position calls for drastic measures, but this, this is beyond drastic! Sasuke always thought that people calling him "sugooii... Genius!" with matching star- struck eyes are properly justified. After all, he had his sharingan, and mastering awesome ninja moves is no mean feat. However right now, he himself is starting to doubt this notion. There was nothing genius about this statement, and from the looks on everyone's faces, he could tell that they agreed with that too.

"SASUKE! You BASTARD!" Naruto screamed, red in the face.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, he managed to overthrow Sasuke's seemingly death grip. He stood up and pointed an accusatory at Sasuke's face, his body shaking with rage all over.

_Uh-oh. Here it comes,_ the black-haired boy thought. _He wouldn't take that one lying down, would he?_ Yep. Looks like it. Literally and figuratively.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Who do you think you are, telling them this... this...," Naruto suddenly stopped his tirade.

Someone was touching his shoulder lightly. It was Iruka- sensei, his eyes watery and sad. The blond- haired boy turned to his almost- adoptive parent and before he knew it, Iruka enveloped him in a tight hug. Naruto's face was crushed somewhere in his adoptive parent's chest. He could barely breathe, let alone protest at this inhumane way of hugging.

"Oh Naruto! My boy! All grown up! Sasuke, your boyfriend? Oh! You never told me! You've been a bad boy, haven't you? And now a _wedding_? But you're only sixteen! You really have grown up before my very eyes!" Iruka half-screamed, half-cried to a very shocked Naruto. This is so not happening.

"Oi sensei! Get a grip! You don't understand! Sasuke--"

"Naruto," interrupted Iruka gently, "don't worry. We don't care about your sexual preference. We still like you the way you are, however, err, queer you truly are inside. It's okay."

With that said, he released Naruto and kissed him lightly in the forehead. He also did the same thing to Sasuke, crushing him into his chest, and later on kissing his forehead, all the while whispering, "...Take care of him..." Looking as though he was about to cry once again, he immediately fled away from the room, leaving all four staring dumbly at his wake.

Sasuke almost wanted to smile. Iruka-sensei was very gullible indeed, believing the pile of shit he buried himself in. He wasn't quite sure whether or not he wanted everyone to believe he was really marrying the fox boy, but... Sasuke weighed his options.

_If I go on with this charade, maybe I could convince Tsunade-sama to break that damned marital contract. Then after the contract is destroyed, I could drop the charade..._

"SASUKE! I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed again, and if Sasuke hears yet another scream, he swear his eardrums will permanently be damaged. But he had a mission to do, one his life depended on. Even if it kills him, he'd rather put on a good show rather than be forced into a marriage with some girl he didn't know.

After all, if he just squinted the right way, and used his imagination to the full extent, Naruto was actually _good-looking_, if truth be told. His hair shines like the morning sun's rays, and the cheek marks are nothing but adorable. Plus, he finds that sunny disposition in life very attractive... Sasuke shook his head, slightly disgusted with his thought. Gross. That kyuubi, good looking? Oh please. He must really be desperate_. In fact, I am so desperate, that I just have to do this..._

Sasuke moved stealthily toward Naruto, who was still looking extremely jarred at the antics of his adoptive parent. Sasuke swallowed hard, and bracingly put his arms around the boy. He forced his voice to be as smooth as silk.

"Naruto- _chan_, I know you're upset from all of this, we wanted to keep it private and I know I promised not to tell anybody—"

"Sasuke, I know I'm totally hot, but you are just one sick freak! Let me go!"

"—so why don't we talk about this some more, ne? And outside?" Sasuke said hurriedly, and reached for the blonde's hand. He quickly nodded his goodbyes to the dumb-founded trio, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi and Sakura, who also nodded back blankly. They all look like as though they've received the biggest shock in their whole life. With Naruto in tow, albeit screaming and struggling wildly, he ran off, outside the building and into the glowing sunset.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think?"

The Gondaime asked, looking steadily at her remaining companions, Sakura and Kakashi. They were all seated in a long rectangular table, the two sipping some tea, and her, warm sake. The day's events were so shocking that the three of them had little to say then. But now that the events are long over, it was time that they had to do something. Sakura answered the question, her huge forehead glinting, and looking very much the intelligent girl she is.

"Well, I think that Sasuke- kun was acting solely on his survival skills."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, I've been around those two for the longest time. Based on my experiences, it is an undeniable fact that Sasuke-kun and Naruto hate each other. There is simply no way that they could be boyfriends. So when we caught them in such a compromising situation, Sasuke did the only thing he could do to save himself, both from the embarrassment and the marital contract which was to tell everybody that he had a boyfriend and will be getting married."

Kakashi nodded, believing the very same thing. He was with them for 3 years too. He knew the two boys just as well.

"As usual, that Uchiha boy is very clever. However, at this very moment, some pressing matters have surfaced. The marital contract is actually useless now."

Her two companions struggled to comprehend this.

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked warily.

"Shizune researched some more on this contract thing for us a while ago, and she learned that the contract is useless. I was to tell it to everybody, but things started to get so damn interesting, I haven't the heart to stop it. Anyway, remember the special circumstances? It said on circumstance number two, that both clans should be well preserved, and their special bloodline intact. Do you remember the seal Orochimaru had cast on the Uchiha kid?"

Sakura gasped. Yes! Orochimaru left a seal on Sasuke-kun, saying that the seal will lead Sasuke craving for more power. But does it mean that being a victim of such a seal impurifies the whole clan?

"I know what your thinking, Sakura." Tsunade said seriously. "The seal, even though it doesn't harm the Sharingan's effects, is still considered as an impurity to the Hayage clan. The Hayage clan is very specific when it comes to preserving their lineage, that such a petty seal is considered impure. They knew about Sasuke's seal and therefore, they burned the contract already, and deemed it as non-existent. The Uchiha kid is saved from marrying a complete stranger."

Sakura and Kakashi sweatdropped. After all the lengths Sasuke had gone through, the contract was not effective after all. But come to think of it...

"I think we should let the boys continue on in their little charade." Kakashi said, burying his nose again in his "Burn, burn paradise" copy, seemingly deciding that matters are not as important as before.

"Sensei? What are you saying?"

"Sakura, you're supposed to be the brightest out of my three students. I'm sure you noticed the differences in their behavior. Do you notice how they fight lately?"

Sakura thought about it for a bit.

"Well, they seem more physical now... more _aggressive_. Like they couldn't get enough of fighting. Then... there's also the gasp hidden glances and flushed faces!"

"Bingo!" Kakashi answered, nose still buried in his perverted copy.

Tsunade-sama smiled toothily, getting excited at the turn of events. Who would have thought? The Uchiha kid and Naruto, secret admirers to each other? Well, well. It seems that this contract was more beneficiary than they all thought it would have been. Maybe it was high time to do some prodding and putting on weight wherever it was needed. After all, she was the Hokage. Who else could put Naruto and Sasuke's feeling out in the open but the Gondaime?

"Listen up, you two, I have a plan..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto are currently hiding somewhere in the forest; clothes torn in some places, bruises covered their skin, intermingling with the blood that slowly trickles from their wounds. They just had a long fight (yes they were fighting, you perverts!), and somehow both of them managed to use up all of their chakra without actually killing each other.

"Sasuke, I'll kill you. I swear. Now everyone will think I'm gay."

"Dobe. They will think of the same thing to me, you know."

"But you are, you gay Uchiha!"

Sasuke sighed; this was getting old, fast. They were arguing about the same thing over and over for the past few hours, and still they haven't settled on anything. Sasuke knew that he had to try to be nice to the dobe since he was to ask a very serious favor.

"Sasuke, I know by now that you really like me, and that you find me irresistible so much that you want to marry me, but face the fact. I don't swing your way. I like Sakura-chan, not you." Naruto said, closing his eyes. He didn't see the way Sasuke's eyes glowed and show a mask of emotion...

"Listen to me, dobe, I know it's hard for someone who has ramen for brains to comprehend, but I only said what I said to get rid of that contract. You're crazy if you think that someone like me would actually like you."

"TEME! How dare you say that! It wasn't as if I begged to be your unlucky victim! And you have a lot of nerve, treating me this way, when I could easily crush your only way out of the marital contract!"

_Shit. That's true... Whatever did I get myself into??_ Sasuke tried to sit up, and looked seriously at the blonde-boy.

"Okay. Listen to me, cos I'll say this just once. I'm sorry. Will you... will you try to help me?" Sasuke tried not to blush. This is _so_ self-degrading.

Naruto tried to sit too, and when he did, he started laughing. _This is actually very amusing. Maybe I could get Sasuke to be at my mercy. Heh. That is just so cool. _

"What did you say again, Sasuke? I didn't hear you."

"I won't repeat it again, dobe." Sasuke said, glaring.

"Huh? Well. Okay then, I guess I also didn't hear you asking for my help... I'd better go and tell them that the marriage thing is just a joke..."

"OKAY, OKAY! I'm sorry, now will you please help me?!"

Naruto smiled again, amused to his very wits.

"Okay then, I, the great Uzumaki Naruto, will help you out!"

_Yes!_ Sasuke mentally cheered, but stopped when he saw the other boy's reaction.

"What is it now, dobe?"

"First of all, if you are going to be my betrothed, I suggest you stop calling me dobe. Naruto- _chan_ is better, don't you think?" Naruto asked playfully, enjoying this to the very core. It was fun watching Sasuke grounding his teeth. He looked positively ready to kill.

"Then, you should buy me ramen at Ichiraku's, three times a day, until such a time that we can drop the act. Agreed?"

Naruto watched the other boy's reaction, and he smiled when he saw Sasuke nodding his assent. He was a rich boy after all; some ramen wouldn't hurt his allowance. Hehe. Sasuke thought it was all over, but for Naruto, he was just getting ready to put the icing on the cake.

"And Sasuke? Why don't you formally ask me to be your boyfriend too? You know, so I could act well for your behalf?"

Sasuke's face was priceless. It was contorted in such way you'd think some miniature people were doing acrobatics in his face. His eyebrows twitched, and his lips were snarled one minute, then the next minute, he was trying to force himself to smile.

"Dobe, are you messing around with me?" Sasuke asked quietly, his tone very threatening, but under the circumstances, Naruto wasn't the least bit affected.

"Tut-tut. It's Naruto-_chan_ now, remember?"

Sasuke refused to answer. He gave the other the stoniest of looks, silently relaying the message: _I hate you sooooo freakin' much! _Naruto waited a full minute before sighing.

"Oh well, I guess you don't need my help after all. Ja-ne!" Naruto said, standing up. He made a show of preparing to leave. Slowly, Sasuke reached for his hand and softly said: "Wait."

All at once, Naruto felt a tingling sensation to where their skin touched. It was a very nice feeling. Sasuke's hands were calloused from battles, but it was warm. He felt as though his hand belongs there; as though it was meant to be intertwined with the other boy's hand forever. Then Sasuke stood up as well, standing very close to him now. Although Naruto had grown taller over the span of three years, Sasuke was still taller than him, although for only a very few short inches. Now though, it seems as if Sasuke was towering over him. If he just moved his head forward, it'd be resting on Sasuke's shoulder. And should Sasuke lean towards him, his chin will be resting on top of Naruto's head. The blonde waited in anticipation to what will happen next.

"Naruto-_chan_, will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked tentatively and so softly, that he almost didn't hear it. But he did. Naruto looked up at him, smiling.

"Well, looks like you got yourself a boyfriend, Sasuke-_chan_." Naruto said softly too, in mock imitation of the Hokage. Then, they both smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yare, yare. How troublesome."

A voice cut through their little melodrama like a hot knife on butter. Sasuke immediately dropped the other boy's hand, and they jumped away from each other.

"Well, well. Who would have thought? Uchiha and Uzumaki, having a tender moment. This must be what fate had brought upon the two of you."

Sasuke and Naruto gasped in disbelief. Those voices were the last thing they wanted to hear. Sure, they agreed on the charade, but that was for Tsunade-sama only. They didn't need to tell the others about it. Shikamaru and Neji, to whom the voices belong to, both jumped from where they were hiding. They went to face the other two, who were scowling.

"Hey! Were you spying on us?! You'll pay, you spying freaks!" Naruto yelled at them, waving a fist in their faces.

"It's too troublesome if we have to fight over this, you know. We both heard Sasuke asking you to be his boyfriend... so what?" Shikamaru said, looking at the sky and zoning in on a particular cloud.

"Fate has a very cruel twist of manifesting itself, but you should just accept that fact. You can't change destiny. What's this about? Are you really a couple?" Neji asked them.

Naruto was about to say, 'Hell no!' when he was stopped by Sasuke. Naruto was confused. _Will he tell them about the charade? I don't think they'll play along with this..._

Sasuke was thinking about the same thing. He wasn't sure how these two people will react with his little deception. While it's true that it is possible that they cooperate with him, it was also possible that they wouldn't cooperate either. He tried to think hard. He didn't know Shikamaru that well, but based on the few times they've associated, he knows him well enough that he would be too lazy to report this, even if he thinks that he _should_ report it to the Hokage. Neji, however... he didn't trust him one bit. He remembered Hinata. If he could wrong his very own cousin, then what is the chance that he wouldn't betray the both of them? _We just have to play along, Naruto..._

"Yes, we are a couple now. Naruto is my boyfriend." Sasuke said, in an almost proud note. Naruto looked up in surprise. Sasuke was playing it big time. Naruto eyed Sasuke questioningly, but the other boy just shook his dark mane.

"Just play along!" Sasuke whispered urgently to him.

But Shikamaru and Neji just stood there, grinning. No one said anything. Naruto was beginning to worry. Had they bought it?

It was a long, silent moment. Neji was still grinning stupidly, and Shikamaru was still watching the clouds. Naruto and Sasuke were barely breathing, waiting patiently for their reply. After a long moment, Shikamaru stopped looking at the clouds. He looked straight at the other two.

"How troublesome... a couple, eh? Then there's only one way to know..." Shikamaru muttered tiredly, as though this little chit- chat was boring him to death.

"Yah? What's that?" Naruto asked.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other and smiled lazily. This is gonna be good. Shikamaru answered the blonde-haired boy.

"How about you guys kiss, so we could all go home?" There was a moment of complete silence before Naruto yelled.

"HUH???!!! You sick freaks! If you think we're stupid enough, to do uh, uh, private stuff in front of you, then you're hallucinating bastards!" the blond-haired boy cried, blush creeping up his neck and into his face. Sasuke merely reached for his kunai, all the while smiling maliciously. "You two... you're getting on my nerves...I'll kill..."

"C'mon guys, don't be so troublesome. It's pretty easy, ne, Neji-kun?"

"Yes. Shika-kun, why don't we show them how to do it? So they'll be very much more comfortable, hmmm?" Neji asked suggestively, batting his eyelash towards his brown-haired companion. He moved closer to him, placing two arms around Shikamaru's shoulder and tilted his head suggestively.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru whispered, but leaned in anyway, and touched his lips to the other boy's.

Naruto and Sasuke's jaws dropped, blood dripping out of their nose.

"Oi... Sasuke.... we're not hallucinating, are we?" Naruto asked haltingly, covering his eyes but peeked right through them.

At this point, the other two started moaning loudly, their hands now everywhere. Soon thereafter, the two boys are rolling over in the ground, lips still glued to each other.

"I don't think so... Naruto- chan..." _Shikamaru and Neji, kissing? Will somebody wake us up please?!_

**To be continued....**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey. I'm proud of myself. Wasn't that long? Ahehe. Again, let me say SORRY to those people who were offended by the statement "50 plus reviews, or else".. ice- chan is really, really sorry....Oh, and by the way, if you have a **favorite pairing** you want me to write about, tell me, so I can include it in the upcoming chapters. Ja---ne!


	3. Kiba and Shino up next!

**Title:** Unbinding the Contract

**Author:** ice krystahl- chan who loves everybody!

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, NejiShika, and a whole lot of cameo appearances still to come.

**Warnings:** shounen-ai! That means boy/boy! If you don't like it, then don't read it.

**Author's notes:** ice-chan is sorry because this installment took almost two weeks. I had a stupid oratorical competition that I had to practice for, and it takes a lot of my time! The bad thing about it is that I only won second place. The first get to have a _gold_ (I only got _silver_) medal, and 500 bucks! In my place, 500 bucks is quite a lot of money! I could buy two large, supreme pizzas! Dang. So I had little time to write for this, even though I wanted to. Anyway, I got a fair request to do a KibaxShino, and that's included today! Yay! For KakaIru fans out there, hold on, cos I got them under control, but it's not included now. They are reserved for later chapters. But anyway, I hope you like this one as well. Yosh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scene 3: Kiba and Shino, up next!**

"I don't think so.... Naruto-chan...."

Is this a shadow replication? A kawarimi, perhaps? Because in all of his God-given years, Sasuke had never thought that he'd be able to see two ninjas, particularly Shikamaru and Neji of all people, kissing in such a fashion. Whoever said that 'shit happens' got that absolutely right. Moaning and groaning out loud, hands exploring each other's chest and lips locked together, the two looked like the picture of absolute carnal sin.

_And pleasure. _

Sasuke knows that he had to smirk somehow, or at least gag his face in disgust. He felt that somehow, it was expected of him. But he did neither. If anything else, he rather strained his ears for more.

_Moaning and groaning._

He wanted to slap his hands in his ears, wait for the apocalypse to come and engulf the rest of them, but he couldn't. The hungry sounds of wanting... needing... more, is a sound so _surreal _that Sasuke can't help but be drawn to it. Seeing Neji pinned from underneath Shikamaru, he felt a stirring inside him.

_The power of dominance._

He knew it was a very rare feeling, and he himself is hungry for it. How would it feel, to be on top of someone so willing and so responsive to his dominance? How would it feel to pin Naruto on the ground, and ravish his pouty lips? How would it _feel_?

_Touching and caressing._

Sasuke imagined his hands, calloused but warm, caressing a certain blonde's chest. Exploring it, memorizing each plane... Feeling the kitsune's nipples, feeling them grow taut and erect...

Sasuke groaned out loud, wishing his train of thoughts come to a complete halt. He definitely is not gay, he was damn sure of it, but he couldn't deny that he wanted that feeling too. But why? Why Naruto of all people? And why is he so damned _aroused_?

Beside him, the blonde- haired boy looked completely taken aback. His hands, so soft and unlike his, were covering his eyes. A blush was gracing his cheeks. The last rays of the sun captured the beauty of his golden hair. He felt the air get knocked out from him.

_Absolutely beautiful._

He felt the stirring well up inside him again. In his mind, the vision of Naruto pinned underneath him flashed vividly. He could almost hear him moaning, begging for more, yet begging him to stop as well.

_What is happening with me? Cold water! I need cold water! _Sasuke prayed silently, almost wishing for a rain, a hailstorm, or snow. Anything to relieve him of the growing pain in his belly. He doesn't want to look or listen, yet he _couldn't_ help it.

There. He was watching them again.

Neji looked as though he was quite enjoying himself, and even Shikamaru was getting a little flushed around the face. Sasuke still watched, with the unusually silent Naruto beside him, as the lazy boy gently disentangled himself from the Hyuuga boy's grip. He sat up, brushed the grass off his sleeves, and stared at Neji rather funnily, as though expecting the other boy to say something. Neji just smiled. After a while, Shikamaru gave up and looked at the other two and lazily spoke.

"That's enough trouble for us. You guys now know what to. Now show us."

Sasuke was rendered speechless for a while, his trademark smirk was nowhere in sight still. How could any person, just on the verge of doing the whole _bad _deed, could speak so calm and relaxed? I mean, here he was, just watching, and his throat was already dry.... And what did he just say? He and Naruto, kiss?

_No fucking way!_

There is possibly no way, that under these circumstances, he could kiss the kitsune. Not now, when his traitorous libido started acting on his own, and decided that his supposed- to be boyfriend is now officially fuckable.

_Did I just used the word fucking, libido and fuckable in the same thought? Hell, I am so fucked up... _

... _Arrrgh._

An image of Naruto floated in and out of his mind. He thought of kissing him anyway, but he refused to say that out loud. He wasn't going to do it unless he was provoked of course, and if his companion _started_ it. Yeah, yeah, blame it on the Uchiha pride.

Naruto however, looked as though he regained his old, loud self. His initial temporary shock had worn off, and there was an indefinable light in his eyes. He spoke, no, yelled yet again, in Shikamaru's highly bored face and Neji's dismissive one.

"You! I- we don't know what you're up to, but this has got to stop! You are clearly not acting yourselves! Something must be wrong....." Naruto slowed down, and whispered confidentially.

"Ano, did Orochimaru do something funny to you? The old hag can fix you okay...." Naruto's face was completely sincere and honest, a clear indication that he had not understood what happened between Neji and Shikamaru.

"What do you mean, Uzumaki?" Neji asked, a crease forming in his forehead.

"Are you guys hurt? Did you hit your head in a tree or something? Cos the Neji and Shikamaru I know won't be kissing in broad daylight _and_ in front of us. So, what is it? Is it Orochimaru?"

There was a moment of complete silence as all remaining three struggled to make sense of what Naruto was trying to say. It took a while for them to realize that Naruto thought that the two were _cursed_, hence the Orochimaru question. It was one of those "Naruto is such a moron" moment that Shikamaru was for a while unbored, Neji snorted his brains and even Sasuke regained his old self too.

"Dobe."

"What did you call me, Sasuke- _chan_?" Naruto asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. At this, Sasuke finally managed to smirk.

"Whatever. Let's leave."

"Wait, you moron. We have to help them, you know."

"They don't need our help! What they need is a psychiatrist."

"Huh? What for?"

"Like you said, I didn't know they were exhibitionists, too."

"True, true." Naruto agreed, nodding his head.

"I think you're just scared, Uchiha Sasuke." Neji interjected, effectively stopping the other two's squabble. Sasuke sputtered, and looked at the Hyuuga boy angrily.

"Who's scared, you exhibitionist freak?"

"You are. You are afraid to accept fate. Let me tell you now, you can never escape it. Fate has instructed the four of us to meet in this kind of situation, yet with only a kiss, you back away?"

"It is not _just_ a kiss, baka! A kiss is something you reserve for your one true love. Okay? And Sasuke is probably saving it for that one person, so beat it." Naruto roughly said. Sasuke stared at his blonde- haired companion, surprised that the other jumped to his defense. He smiled inside, feeling a rare feeling in his stomach. It was nice that for once in his life; somebody had _protected_ him from other people.

"How troublesome... But Sasuke, isn't Naruto supposed to be your one true love?'

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know what you mean..."

"This is too troublesome. Really." Shikamaru stops and sighs. He looked at the clouds for a while, and finally, he spoke.

"He is your boyfriend, isn't he? Therefore, he is your one true love."

_Holy fucking shit._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of Konoha, Sakura sat underneath a tree watching as some of the leaves fly by. She briefly wondered where Sasuke and Naruto are, and giggled to herself.

"_Wherever they are, I hope they're doing great._" Sakura thought, not feeling the least bit affected by this. She had always thought that she'll never get over Sasuke-kun, but she was so wrong. Her love for her comrade had, through the years, turned something to respect, and now, a love for a brother she never had. She denied this in the past, thinking that who would she be, if she were not Sakura, the eternal follower of Sasuke-kun? Oh well. But that's all over now. She was really glad at the turn of events.

"Hello, Sakura." It was Kakashi- sensei.

"Sensei! Do you have it?"

"Yes. Iruka- san gave it to me. He was nice, but he cried again like a baby. Good thing I was there to comfort him." Kakashi said, and proceeded to laugh loudly, but good- naturedly.

Sakura just smiled mischievously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. Sasuke was shocked to say the least. How Shikamaru turned the conversation back to kissing Naruto was completely unbelievable. He thought he had escaped that problem, but it seems that Shikamaru had known better. But Sasuke has no time to be impressed. He had to act quickly. Kiss Naruto? Not a chance. Although deep in the recesses of his heart, Sasuke knows that he wanted... needed to do it, he still can't. Then there's the charade they're playing.

"So, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto is your one true love. Prove it to us." Neji insisted, tapping his foot on the ground for emphasis.

Silence.

_I'm no exhibitionist, after all..._

"It was really easy. You've seen it." Shikamaru said, still looking at the sky.

Silence, still.

_And I just can't destroy that stupid innocence..._

So Sasuke just stood there, not saying anything. Naruto kept silent all the while, fuming inside. Who the hell do these guys think they are? Just because they caught them in a compromising situation doesn't mean they had the right to boss the two of them around.

"Oi, listen up you two! Sasuke and I aren't taking more crap from you! We are leaving. We don't have to prove ourselves to you, hear that?" Naruto said heatedly, took Sasuke's hand and stomped away, dragging the black- haired boy behind him. Neji shouted at their backs.

"Fine, leave then. We still have to go meet the Godaime anyway. What a great story this'll make, eh Shika- kun? Imagine the two of them _pretending_ to be boyfriends..."

This stopped Naruto from walking away. His heart went out for Sasuke, although he doesn't want to admit it. Sure, Sasuke was rude as hell, annoyed him to the max and most importantly, he hogged all the attention away from him, and always takes that for granted. But this time, he felt as if he had a responsibility to help him out. He blamed it on their agreement earlier. He remembered Sasuke's soft words: _"Naruto- chan, will you be my boyfriend?"_ Well, that and Kakashi's strict teaching about group cooperation and camaraderie and all that shit.

Naruto sighed. He _just_ had to do it. He leaned towards Sasuke, and started to whisper.

"Oi Sasuke, we just have to do it, okay?"

Sasuke looked horrified. "What?!"

"You don't want them to tell the old hag, right?"

"But!"

"But what, you want to marry somebody you don't know?"

"No, but-"

"Okay then, let's do it, Sasuke!"

Sasuke took hold of Naruto's shoulders and shook him. Hard.

"What are you talking about? They want us to kiss, and you don't want that! You're waiting for your one true love, right? I can't take that away from you, understand? Let them tell Tsunade- sama. I'll just figure out another way to get myself out of this mess!"

Naruto blushed. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was being... _sweet._ Not only that, he actually paid attention to what he said about waiting for the kiss of that one true love. However, Sasuke forgot an important fact.

"Sasuke, quit being nice. It doesn't fit you, and you're actually scaring me. You forgot something anyway."

"What's that?"

"It's not our first kiss, remember? We actually did, when we're still at the academy. So it's no big deal."

Sasuke started. Hell yeah. That was true. So does that mean...?

"Are you sure about this, Naruto?"

Naruto clucked his tongue. "I said yes already, dammit."

The two of them looked back at Neji and Shikamaru who was watching their every move carefully. Neji raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Okay, fine, you win. We're gonna kiss, just so you two will buzz off and leave us alone. And we're not pretending to be boyfriends, cos we are."

"How troublesome... But go ahead, we're not stopping you." Shikamaru answered, finally leaving the clouds alone and looked at them.

Sasuke felt the growing apprehension in the pit of his stomach.

_This is it._

His visions of ravishing Naruto's pouty lips will actually going to happen in real life. His hand shook, whether from excitement or fear, he did not know. Naruto was leaning forward now, placing both hands around his neck. Sasuke felt the now familiar tingling feeling to where their bodies touch. Naruto was very warm, and Sasuke wondered if it was because of Kyuubi, whose power seems to emanate heat and fire, living inside the boy's body. Naruto stared at his azure- eyes for a full minute, before slowly closing them. Sasuke watched in fascination as the blonde- haired boy's eyelashes touch those delicate cheeks. He never realized how long they actually were until now.

He felt the other two boy's eyes boring holes into his back. He knew he had to do it, but still, he hesitated.

Naruto felt the hesitation.

"Go on Sasuke, I don't care. I know we both hate each other, but now is not the time for that. I can't let some poor girl marry the likes of you. That would be really unfortunate, you know." Naruto whispered, and winked. Then he closed his eyes again, now pouting his lips even more, as if they were begging to be ravaged.

Sasuke took a deep breath, and nodded his head to no one in particular. He wet his lips instinctively, and placed his hands on Naruto's slim hips. He counted slowly, one through three, and then leaned forward as well.

Slowly.....

_He closed his eyes. He briefly wondered whether he should pinch himself awake, and learn that it was nothing but one of those stupid dreams induced by watching too many cheesy movies. His knees were shaking, and if it weren't for those warm hands around his neck, he would have fallen right through the ground. His hands were clammy from sweat, and he imagined that Naruto was able to feel it, even through layers of clothing. But Naruto was always like that. He could always feel whenever something is wrong, and today was no exception. Naruto was here now because of that, and if he stretched his imagination, Sasuke could feel that the kitsune actually enjoys staying like this. With him. Sasuke could spend the whole day like this. But no. He knew it wouldn't be enough. He wanted to feel so much more, and a whole day would not be enough. A year might even be too short... He pressed on forward, his nose against the other's. He could swear he heard a purr, and this turned him on unexpectedly. Just a little more and he'd be touching those inviting lips. He rather sensed the other two watching them, and it was time for a little action. Just inches more, and he'd be able to..._

"Hi kids."

Sasuke jumped so high, he fell on his butt. Naruto jumped away as well, his hands clamped on his lips. Oddly, Shikamaru and Neji fled away from the scene.

"Oi Kakashi- sensei! Don't dare do that again!! You don't scare around people like that!! If we had a heart disease, we would have been DEAD!" Naruto screamed, red in the face.

"Okay, okay, my apologies. But something has happened, besides the thing that's happening_ here,_ and I need the two of you to come with me. But nothing naughty, okay boys?" Kakashi said, smiling widely.

"Sensei, you saw nothing, understood?" Sasuke demanded, red in the face too.

"Who, me? Of course not. No. I didn't see anything!" Kakashi answered, resisting the urge to laugh. Sasuke resisted the urge to butcher him alive.

"Yeah, you can't repeat everything you've seen here, cos you've seen nothing." Naruto said.

Kakashi made an act of zipping his lips and nodding. Sasuke and Naruto just looked at him warily.

"Fine then, let's go."

Kakashi smiled again, and talked to himself. He looked contented.

"Oh dear me, what have I been teaching you two boys all these years? I never knew that Sex Ed would be required as training in shinobi... Maybe I'll let you borrow my novels. I got the whole 52..."

"SHUT UP!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were walking away from the forest; the two boys not saying anything, and refused to look at each other in the eye. The older man just chatted away, and led the other two. Naruto and Sasuke weren't paying much attention to what their mentor was saying, so when Kakashi said...

".... and so, the Godaime wants the two of you to stay in one house, okay? Preferably Sasuke's house, because Naruto is living with Iruka- san, and we can't have you two doing business in front of him..."

It knocked the socks out of the two boys.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" they said in unison.

"I can't do anything about it, Hokage's orders." Kakashi said, holding out a scroll. Sasuke grabbed and read it hurriedly. It was right there. The Hokage wanted the two of them to live to together, until further notice, due to their upcoming wedding!

"What about my stuffs? All my clothes, my books, and my ramen! I can't leave them at home! I can't live with this freak!" Naruto shrieked.

Kakashi stared at him. "What do you mean freak? He is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah. But isn't that against the morals? We can't live together until we are actually married!"

"Well, Tsunade- sama said, it'll be for the village's better good. It might not go down to well for the villagers if they learned that the Uchiha clan is now officially dead. You can't actually produce heirs, can you? So there. You guys will live together, so they'll get used to it. Got it?'

"But my stuffs---"

"Don't worry, it's well taken care of. I suggest you two go to Sasuke's house now, ne? And try to get some rest. See ya." Kakashi said, and disappeared a moment later.

"Don't look at me that way dobe, I didn't want this either."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Sasuke- _chan_, come to think of it, I haven't really seen your house. Is it big?"

Sasuke pretended not to hear. He walked straight ahead, kicking pebbles on his way. Naruto waited for a response, and when he heard nothing, he started talking again.

"So, is it small? Like mine?"

_I can't believe they made us live together. At this rate, I'll never be able to get out of this pile of shit..._

"Okay. I get the message. I'll go talk to the hand huh?"

_Even if my libido argues otherwise..._

The two of them kept on walking, until they reached a big, old rusty gate. Sasuke stopped right in front of it. Naruto stopped too, and looked beyond the gate, touching the rails and poking his head through.

"Wow Sasuke! Is this your place? Wow! I can't believe it! It isn't big at all! It's humongous!"

"Yeah, but I live alone you know. It's a bitch to clean the whole house..."

Naruto laughed. "True. But you're not alone now, okay? C'mon, let's go in!"

_You're not alone now, okay?_

They pushed the gates open and ran inside. The Uchiha place was really great. And whether or not Sasuke was joking when he said it was a bitch to clean the whole house, it was no joke to clean the front yard either. There were well- trimmed grasses all around, and a burst of color from the flowers here and there. There was even a table with chairs outside, perfect for that morning tea. When they reached the door (it was huge still.), Sasuke pulled it open and stepped aside, waiting for Naruto to come in.

"House rules. No littering, okay? And no eating ramen on the living room."

Naruto pouted. "But Sasuke- chan!"

"No."

Naruto stepped closer.

"What if I want to eat while watching the television?"

Sasuke suddenly couldn't breathe. Naruto was very close again. When he spoke, it came out in a huge gasp.

"You have to choose one then. Whether it's eating or watching. Take your pick."

Naruto placed his arms around Sasuke, and clinged tightly. Sasuke blushed. He was really losing air now, and he might just get out of control if things didn't stop. He felt Naruto's breath fanning his face.

"Please Sasuke- chan?" the blonde- haired boy crooned and made eyes that will shame any self- respecting puppy.

Suddenly, they heard a crash from above. It was followed by a loud voice. Sasuke and Naruto looked warily at the ceiling, and then raced upstairs.

"No, no! Place it there. There on the top of the table. No! ON THE TOP! The wood table! Wood, I said, not the plastic! What? There, in the CORNER! You can't see it? THEN JUST REMOVE YOUR FUCKING SUNGLASSES, DAMMIT!"

Shino merely shrugged and scurried off to the corner, where a wood table stands. Unbeknownst to them, Sasuke and Naruto were now just outside the door, listening closely.

"I can't believe that Uchiha and fart boy are living together! What kind a sick joke is that? SHINO, AT THE TOP! You don't place LAMPSHADES underneath a TABLE!"

Shino nodded. Outside, Naruto's ear swelled in anger. _Fart boy?!_

"I mean, them getting married? Yeah right, and Akamaru can sing the opera. Get a clue, people. Here Shino, take this plastic of ramen and place it inside the closet."

Shino took the ramen from Kiba.

"If it wasn't for the Godaime— CLOSET! Place it on the closet! Not the BROOM SHED! Yes! INSIDE!"

Naruto can't take it any longer. His precious ramen are in danger of being placed next to icky brooms, stringy mops and who knew what else.

"Oi Shino! Remove your filthy hands from my ramen!"

Kiba and Shino looked startled for a while, then smiled eerily (at least Kiba smiled eerily... Naruto can't be sure if Shino's smiling. That collar is way too huge.) . It was like seeing Neji and Shikamaru. Shino didn't remove his hand from the ramen. Kiba spoke.

"Heheh. Welcome home, lover boys!"

A/N:

Ha. I've finished it! Hooray for ice-chan! I felt I owe the readers something, so I hurried it up. I'm not sure about my grammar, and I think I really need a beta, aside from Aki-Rei. We're both busy!

Anyway, I didn't think this chappy is all that funny. It's more of Sasuke's inner thoughts and Sasuke isn't particularly a cheerful one, ne? About Kiba and Shino, appearance here is too short. But next installment it'll be longer. That's a promise.

Lastly, I'd like to thank the people who read and reviewed! You guys make ice- chan really, really happy. Maybe next chappy will be faster, cos I'll be having my sem break! Ayt? I'll see you soon!


	4. Under one roof

_**Title:** Unbinding the Contract_

_**Author:** ice krystahl- chan who loves everybody!_

_**Pairings:** SasuNaru and a whole lot of cameo appearances. ï_

_**Warnings:** shounen-ai! That means boy/boy! If you don't like it, then don't read it._

_**Author's notes:** WOW! You guys are really great! You all gave me 70 plus reviews, and it's just for three chapters! Oh my. I thought I was gonna faint, those reviews just made me absolutely crazy! Heehee. This is now chapter 4, so pretty please, make ice- chan happy again and review her work? Oh, ice is sorry too cos it took her long enough. She was just busy, preparing a seminar for a bunch of creeps, doing a sort of newspaper for a class and just stressing herself out. Anyway, here it is, and please read and review! YOSH!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**SCENE 4: Under one Roof**

"Heheh. Welcome home, lover boys!"

Naruto was about to make some smart-assed comment about pulling some guy's tongue and making a knot out of it, but the words died on his mouth as he took in the view of the room. The walls of the room were draped with red silk and the lights were a soft yellow, almost turning his hair a golden shade. A bed, still covered with silk of varying shades of red, was standing smack in the middle of the room, with swatches of ultra soft cloth flowing from above and cascading down towards the end of the bed. Naruto shook his head softly, hardly believing his eyes. His own stuffs are scattered here and about, but he could tell something was definitely wrong here... although he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Beside him, Sasuke was frowning slightly. He walked slowly in the direction of the wall, lightly running his fingertips on the wall and feeling the red silk.

"Like it, Uchiha?" Shino asked, saying his first words of the day.

Sasuke snorted and removed his hand from the wall. "Are you kidding? This room looks like as if it came straight from the pages of that perverted magazine of Kakashi- sensei's."

Naruto gasped out loud. Hell yeah! That's what was bothering him! His new room looked like a brothel! Red silk walls, sexy yellow lights and a huge bed all suggested the same thing. And he didn't like it. Hell, he hated it! How could he sleep, when his room looked like this and made him think of Harlem nights and bath houses? Not to mention that it reminded him of a certain black- haired boy, with his lithe body and warm hands and lips that he almost kissed a while ago...

_HUH?! NO! Why would I be reminded of that stupid Sasuke?! It's not like he's really my boyfriend, is he?_ Naruto asked himself hatefully, but two red blotches were appearing in his face.

"Well, that was the idea, anyway." Kiba said while petting his dog. Akamaru purred contentedly. "It was our strict orders."

Sasuke frowned even more. "And whose stupid order was that?"

"Can't tell."

"Wait, somebody ordered you to make my new room looking like this?" Naruto asked confusedly. Somebody must really hate him up there.

"Yeah, yeah, I told you that already. But that's not the important thing now, is it?" Kiba asked, plopping his butt on the bed. Shino followed suit, and sat next to the dog-loving guy.

"He is correct. Uchiha Sasuke, is it true that you and Naruto are getting married?"

Sasuke reeled back. First Neji and Shikamaru, and now Kiba and Shino? What was happening here? Their little charade was not supposed to be known by these people! Sasuke started to feel a throbbing sensation in is head. When he woke up this morning, he expected nothing out of the ordinary. He was to do a mission, get done with it, go home, sleep and repeat the same routine tomorrow, the next day and for the rest of his life. What he didn't expect an ancient scroll, a proposal to his rival, and everybody knowing about it!

"The great Uchiha, silent and no retorts? It must be true then. Uchiha and Naruto are getting married! Then this place is just perfect. It will be your own love nest." Kiba punctuated his statement with a loud and booming laugh. Uncharacteristically, Shino laughed along with him.

Naruto fumed inwardly. "Kiba, I'm gonna throw your sorry ass out if you didn't shut up!"

"Why fart boy? My ass bothering you?"

"As if I care about your wrinkly, flat ass, wet dog!"

"Wrinkly, flat ass?! I do NOT have a wrinkly flat ass! Maybe it's your boyfriend who has one."

"Sasuke doesn't have a wrinkly flat ass!"

"Oh yes he does!"

"Oh no he doesn't!"

"Oh yes he does, I say!"

"Oh no he doesn't, I say!"

"What makes you say that...? AHA!" Kiba yelled suddenly, as realization dawned on him. "You already saw Sasuke's ass!"

"WHAT?! N-no! I haven't seen it yet... I mean, I-I haven't seen... it at a-all! No!" Naruto spluttered, flushing dark red in the face. Even Sasuke was blushing.

"Total moron."

At this point, Kiba started jumping in the bed, doing a sort of victory dance. He twirled Akamaru around, and managed to kick Shino thrice in the back of his head. Naruto, who was still flushed dark red, decided it was cool to jump around the bed too. The blond- haired boy raced to the bed and flailed his arms, accidentally knocking Shino's sunglasses off his face. It was followed by a roar of laughter, as if there were no arguments between the lot of them a while ago. The ruckus was deafening. At least to one boy in particular.

Sasuke sighed in resignation. This is proving to be a long, long day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After jumping on the bed, and nearly tearing it down, the blond- haired boy and Kiba formally announced that they were ransacking the Uchiha kitchen.

"Ne, Sasuke, what kind of food have you got?" Naruto asked, petting his growling stomach. "I totally forgot we haven't eaten yet."

"Yeah, and we did you guys a favor, too, so you'd better feed me and Akamaru and Shino as well." Kiba added, walking straight in the direction of the kitchen.

Shino just nodded his assent.

Sasuke was ready to pull his bright black hair out. "What makes you think I have food for all of you? Go and buy yourselves some food, I won't let you touch my kitchen."

Naruto and Kiba blinked. Sasuke must be joking.

"C'mon, Sasuke- _chan_, I saw your pantry a while ago, and the place was literally bursting with so many food."

"So? You can starve to death for all I care, but no one touches my food." Sasuke firmly said, crossing his arms across his wide chest, and stood at the door of the kitchen, glaring menacingly.

Kiba and Naruto started to huff and puff, but to no avail. Sasuke remained there standing, glaring his eyes off at the two of them and the two withdrew for a while. Kiba started elbowing Naruto.

"Ouch. Stop it!"

"Hey Naruto, wanna bet on something?" the dog- lover whispered.

"Huh? What?"

"If you find a way to let Uchiha give us some of his food, then I won't tell anybody you'll be marrying a guy who has a wrinkly flat ass."

Naruto growled in time with his stomach. He raised his fist in the air. "What kind of a stupid bet is that?!"

Kiba grinned sheepishly. "Okay, okay, so what do you want?"

Naruto thought about it for a while, and said, "If I persuade Sasuke to let us eat some of his food, then you'll do whatever I say. If I don't, then I'll do whatever you say. Deal?" He put out his hand and Kiba shook it.

Naruto smiled wickedly. Kiba is so gonna lose. He'll think of the perfect punishment for him, but he'll deal with later. It's time to get back at old, prude Sasuke. Long before Sasuke knew what hit him, he, the great Uzumaki Naruto will eat the great Uchiha's food.

He prepared himself for a minute or two, and approached his target. He tapped Sasuke's shoulder, and when the boy turned to look at him, he batted his eyelashes and threw his arms around the surprised Uchiha, just like what he did earlier. When he spoke, it came out in a sensual groan. "_O-ne- gai, Sasuke- chan?_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt his pulse quicken once more.

He was suddenly reminded of Sakura and Ino. There was a time when he was walking along Konoha, alone, when he happened to pass by the two in front of a flower shop. They were gabbing as usual and when they noticed him, he gave them an unusual quick raise of the eyebrows to acknowledge their presence.

The reaction was not quite Sasuke expected.

As though possessed by demons possessed still by demons, the pink- haired girl and the blonde started to speak in tongues. Sasuke could hardly understand the gibberish gushing out from both girls' lips. They were even experiencing hyperventilation, as though they had just ran a hundred thousand mile marathon race. It was so frightening that Sasuke was sure the thick green pea soup barfing is just around the corner. Needless to say, it was quite the last time Sasuke ever acknowledged their presence again.

He wasn't sure what was happening to them then. But that was a long time ago. As hard as it is for a proclaimed genius to admit, the tables were turned. He was now the one doing the hyperventilating, and gibbering.

"N-nno... You... ccan't..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gritted his teeth. _Sasuke is so hard! _

The blond- haired boy blushed as he realized what he just thought about now. He shook his head mentally, and tried to focus on his current activity. His stomach was now mercilessly torturing him, and he had to do something fast if he wanted it to stop.

He tightened his grip around Sasuke's shoulders, and aligned their bodies, pressing harder against the other boy's. Naruto tried to ignore the tingle that went up his spine. When he spoke again, his voice came out naturally high and breathless.

"Please, Sasuke, let me eat it?"

Naruto didn't hear Kiba and Shino gulp, nor did he saw them sweating...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke blinked. _Sure Naruto- chan, you can eat it. And can you do the sucking, too. I hear my lollipop is really delicious. The salesman in the store where I bought it says so. Licking it might be a good idea too..._

His hands started to shake. Damn, he felt as though his whole world was shaking. Sasuke is having a hard time figuring out what why a simple question and soft touches was making him uncharacteristically crazy. He was glad that ninja combats weren't this hard, or else he might not have made it alive. If this isn't torture, then he didn't know what is.

Sasuke noticed he was having a hard time resisting those blue eyes too. He was surprised to find himself drowning in those azure orbs, and he longed to see them much, much more closely. He started to lean in unconsciously.

Sasuke didn't notice Kiba's flushed face and Shino's erratic breathing. The two were avoiding each other's eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was having the same problem. He felt drawn to Sasuke somehow, and he didn't mind him leaning even closer. He gripped Sasuke's neck tighter, almost desperately now, and unconsciously licked his dry lips.

Sasuke's breath was hot on his face.

He smelled of cinnamon and sweet apples, and his stomach even growled some more. But Naruto was much pre- occupied right now, and when he thought about it, cinnamon and apples were not really his favorite foods, and maybe he can deal with Sasuke's scent much more longer.

If he moved his body against the other boy's, there was friction.

And then, there was chemistry.

The chemistry between them was so strong, Naruto was shocked there wasn't electricity and sparks emanating from them. His breathing labored, he wondered what'll happen next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's defenses were slowly crumbling away into nothing. If someone here had a mallet and an anvil, and threatened to crush his testicles and lay it on asphalt, maybe he could admit that he wanted to kiss the kitsune right now, real badly. It was as Naruto had said earlier in the forest. It wasn't as if they hadn't done this back then.

Shaking hands snaked their way across the blond boy's waist, and if it was even possible, pressed their bodies some more.

Those blue orbs are really close right now, and Sasuke ended up pretending that a mallet was shaking malevolently in his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba could hardly believe his eyes. He was almost sure that both Sasuke and Naruto were possessed. A while ago, they were just bantering and moments later, here they are, clinging desperately to each other as if expecting the whole house to turn into water, and drown them alive.

And maybe they weren't possessed at all. The news about them is actually true. He thought it was a hoax, but the evidence was right in front his eyes.

And hell, what an evidence.

He couldn't believe his ears when he first heard Naruto purr. At first he thought that Naruto was being desperate for food, and went on desperate measures. But right now, he can't deny that this wasn't pretend. He was ashamed to say it, but he liked what he was seeing. He felt... excited. A flushed face and panting just by watching two guys get it on is not exactly what you call normal, right?

Kiba shook his mane softly, stroking Akamaru's fur. "What do you think, boy? Think they'll gonna kiss?"

Shino choked; Akamaru yelped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto stood with their hands around each other, bodies closely pressed. Their noses were a half inch away, and somewhere in the background, Kiba was tempted to just push them together.

Every second that went by almost felt an eternity. Naruto was so close now that Sasuke could count each eyelash. He felt the wheels of his brain slowly turn, and realize that this was their second attempt at kissing that day.

_If I kissed Naruto now, then there wouldn't be a next_ _one. This is just one sick cycle. Would I want to go through this agony again? Dammit Uchiha, just move it._

Sasuke let out the breath he was holding slowly, and tilted his head a bit. He wetted his lips one last time and closed his eyes...

Naruto followed suit and closed his eyes as well...

Kiba and Shino leaned forward, their breaths catching at their throat.

....

....

....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My dear boy! I cannot believe it! YOU ARE KISSING SASUKE ALREADY?! But you are not even married!" Iruka shouted, highly disbelieving his eyes. He was with Kakashi, who was smiling widely, and was busy patting Iruka's shoulder.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru all jumped in fright. All of them were breathing heavily, and Naruto was clutching at his chest.

"I-Iruka- sensei? K-Kakashi- sensei?" he asked weakly.

His almost adoptive father was now bawling at Kakashi's shoulder.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to let them live together!" Iruka half- yelled, half- cried to the taller man. Kakashi was still patting the other man's shoulder and was grinning widely at Sasuke and Naruto.

"They are sixteen after all, Iruka! And let's just be glad that they were just kissing, and not drilling each other down!"

The four young men paled visibly. Iruka just cried even louder. Kakashi merely laughed his head off, and scratched his hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long dose of:

"YOU GAVE US ALL HEART ATTACKS!"

"Arf!"

"This is my house. KNOCK before entering."

"Iruka- sensei, stop crying please! Sasuke and I weren't kissing! We were just uh, doing a remake of the scene we watched in the television... Sasuke has a colored one, you know."

"Hn."

"Jiraiya is really talented in these matters. Why don't you ask him, Naruto? Sasuke?"

"SHUT UP KAKASHI- SENSEI!"

Finally, they all retreated to the Uchiha mansion living room, all of them sipping their teas and glaring at Kakashi.

"Anyway, Iruka- sensei, what brings the two of you here?" Sasuke asked.

The man sighed. "Well, the Godaime had this idea that the two of you need proper guidance while living together."

Naruto let out an indignant sputter of protest. "WHAT? But we're already sixteen, we don't need guidance anymore."

"Well, that was what I thought too, so I told the Fifth that I'll go look for myself if the two of you will actually needing guidance." Iruka stopped as tears sprang to his eyes once again. "But Naruto, I now know that I am wrong. You and your boyfriend clearly need guidance."

Kakashi fought the urge to run home and haul all his precious novels straight here at Sasuke's house. That's about all the guidance they'll need, in his opinion.

"When you say guidance, what the hell does it mean?" Sasuke asked aggressively.

Iruka looked at Kakashi first before answering unsteadily.

"Well... I know you boys er, would not like this, but the Godaime thought maybe another person around the house will do..."

"WHAT?" Sasuke and Naruto chorused.

"It's alright boys. This person is someone you know. And that person will just be here till your wedding day."

"And who might this person be?" Naruto asked, a heavy frown marring his kitsune-like features.

"That would be me." came a voice from the door.

T.b.c.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note... Again. ï_

_Praise God for coffees and laptops! I finally finished this chapter. It was the hardest ever. I had to create the right mood before I was able to write. I think I had burnout from my finals week. _

_Well, well, well, another cliffhanger! I am sooo bad. But I have a pretty good idea who I want to be the mysterious teacher/ guidance. Heh. Can you guess?_

_By the way, here are the people I really, really want to thank:_

**Aki** **Rei**- Yah. You rocks my socks! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**einld**- warii!! Thanks for liking my fic so much! Unfortunately, it isn't posted somewhere, unless.. ehem! Heehee. If you still haven't read chapter 3, ill be glad to send it to your mail.

**Melrose Stormhaven**- another one for ya!

**Yuen- chan**- SakuLee? No! You're not weird!

**ChibiHarika- t**hank you! Me so flattered you like it! I think I'm gonna cry...

**Host**- KakaIru coming right up! And thanks, I think you're great too!

**Macy-** Shucks! First ShikaNeji? I hope I haven't scared you.

**KageKitsune16-** Thanks! aww. Wish you're back reading this!

**Kanemoshi- **I think Fart boy is a great name too.. hehe!

**Ghostninja85**- yeah, if I were Sasuke, I cant resist Naruto too. Heehee.

**Ryouichi**- and I love Ryouichi x3! Here's a glomp!

**HikariChang**- no... actually they haven't kissed yet. Don't worry, they be kissing soon. Evil laugh ensues.

**Danya2**- hehe. I hope I make this as funny as you want it to be.

**Lady of Gryffindor**- do you know, I love harry potter too!

**Tariki Rania**- I am utterly touched! Thanks you put the story in your favorites list. I hope I can live up to the expectation.

**Cookie6**- Wahaha! I laughed out loud by your review. Nah! Everybody isn't gay... (smiles sweetly)

**Cknoakira**- thanks! ice thinks you're great too!

**Nuppu**- aww. You are one of my favorite reviewee. I love you!

**ePuiChi**- I hope I don't bother you this time around.. heehee. Love you!

**Mercury Tears**- you are my favorite too! Glompies!

**Kyuubi- kun**- Aki Rei loves you.. maybe I should love you too. Mwah!

**TasukiNoBaka**- I didn't mean that Konoha has nothing of entertainment value, but if you think about it, its not as happy as those other countries. But, I love you too. Heehee.

**Fuzzy Eyebrows**- I like your name.. really! Thanks for the review, it maede my heart melt..

_I know this getting to be long, and ill thank everyone I forgot to thank in the next chappie! take care guys! _


	5. Bluff

_**Title:** Unbinding the Contract_

_**Author:** ice krystahl- chan who loves everybody!_

_**Pairings:** SasuNaru and a whole lot of cameo appearances. )_

_**Warnings:** shounen-ai! That means boy/boy! If you don't like it, then don't read it._

_**Author's notes:** ice krystahl is officially indisposed as of the moment. She complained of heart failure and extreme shock due to the unbelievable amount of reviews she is getting for this fiction. She is currently curled in front of the television, watching reruns of Naruto (for revival, or so she says). But she extends this chapter to all of you. Har-de- har- har. ) Hope everybody likes it! YOSH!_

**SCENE 5: Bluff**

"That would be me." Came a voice from the door.

Instantly, heads whipped toward the direction of the voice. There was a complete and total silence. Then came the sounds of broken china and dripping tea as everybody- Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Iruka and Kakashi- dropped the teacups they were holding as they took in the appearance of the newcomer. The air is suddenly heavy with tension.

No one moved.

No one made a noise.

Slowly but surely, their eyes traveled at the lone figure in the doorway, starting from his feet up to his head. Iruka- sensei was right. It was indeed, somebody they did know.

_That green bodysuit._

_Those round, unblinking eyes._

_Those bushy eyebrows._

_That bowl cut._

"It is I, Rock Lee, the epitome of youth and young love; the adoring son of sunsets, who is rightly assigned to guide you in the path of complete righteousness!" Teeth glinting in the overhead light and a fist with a thumb sticking out and pointing upwards, Rock Lee is the picture of a man saying his words in his true element. Oddly enough, in his mind's eye, he envisions himself standing at the edge of a cliff... the sound of distant waves crashing heard in the background whilst the last rays of the sun are silhouetting him perfectly in all the right angles.

Nope. No one still moved.

Rock Lee's eyes started to water. _Oh Gai- sensei, how right you are! Look at these people! They are all mesmerized by my presence, as you have told me so! _

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He stood up angrily, and screamed his lungs out. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Lee smiled serenely at Naruto, his eyes, large as saucers, are shining. "Do not worry, Naruto- san. Gai- sensei has already told me about your predicament..." Lee took Naruto's hand in his, "... and together, we can rid of those pre- marital hormones that actively attack your system. You too, Sasuke- san." Lee added, looking at Sasuke as well.

Naruto's ears started to emit steam. Lee as their guardian? That was as bad as having Jiraiya as their teacher! _No way!_

Kakashi suddenly cleared his throat. As though following a fiery tennis match, heads whipped again, but this time towards the opposite direction.

"Ne, what is it, Kakashi- sensei?" Kiba asked dazedly, as though he was _indeed_ mesmerized by Lee's unexpected appearance.

"Anou, I was just wondering, how did your mentor knew of Sasuke and Naruto's predicament? It was, after all, classified information, and considered 'Top Secret' of the Hokage- sama. Hmm... he wouldn't be sneaking around me again, would he?" Kakashi said, raising his voice, as though wanting to be overheard by someone from outside.

As if by magic, there was a sudden scuffle at the door, and once again, heads whipped toward the direction of the noise. This time, jaws dropped, and the tea kettle flew in all directions.

_That green bodysuit._

_Those bushy eyebrows._

_That bowl cut._

"It is I, Maito Gai, who will go any lengths, endure any hardship to defeat you, Kakashi!" Teeth glinting in the overhead light and index finger pointing accusingly at Kakashi, Maito Gai is the picture of a rabid man in the brink of insanity.

Nope. No one still hasn't moved, save for Kiba who positively fainted at the sight of the green bodysuit- clad duo. Shino dropped to his knees to look after him.

"How dare you accuse me of sneaking around you, Kakashi! I will never stoop so low as to follow your every movement, nor go snooping around your apartment! I will never go as far as eavesdropping at your 'Top Secret' meetings with the Hokage, and I have never, ever sneaked on you!' Gai said, standing next to his adoring student, who was nodding his agreement.

"Really, now? Well, then, if you weren't sneaking on me, what were you doing outside Sasuke's house just now?"

A film of sweat suddenly broke out in Gai's forehead. He started laughing uneasily as 6 pairs of eyes, including his own student, stared at him.

"That's right, Gai- sensei! What were you doing outside?" Lee asked.

"W- Well! I- I wouldn't call that s-sneaking!"

"Of course you wouldn't, would you Gai?" Kakashi sneered, albeit good- naturedly.

"W-Well, Kakashi, I w-was j-just checking up on the progress of my favorite student h-here." Gai said, pointing at Lee.

Sasuke, who remained quiet all this time, let out a long, pained breath. His head was starting to really hurt now, and all these many people at _his_ house were pushing him to the limit. He wondered briefly if things will be better if he just used his chidori right now, and scared everybody away. But as if.

"Oi, we don't care whether or not you've been maniacally following Kakashi- sensei's every move, but we want to know, is Lee really our guardian?"

Everybody was silent as they await Gai's answer. Even Lee was suddenly confused.

Seconds ticked. Beads of perspiration trickled.

Silence.

"Well?" Naruto prompted. In the back, Kiba started to regain consciousness.

"A-Ahehehe! Well, uhm...." Gai stalled, scratching the back of his head.

"Go on." said Sasuke, tapping his foot impatiently.

"A-actually... N- No?" Gai answered sheepishly before laughing at himself.

There was a series of groan from everybody, and Kiba fainted again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lay silently on his new bed, eyeing the red silk walls, and marveling at how the day turned out to be. _Just this morning, I had awoken in my own bed, made some ramen and showed up for training. How weird could it be, being dragged in this mess Sasuke made... That bastard. I must remember to make him buy me ramen at Ichiraku's; after all, that's one of my conditions..._

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto yelled, but it went useless, as whomever it is, barged right in without answering

"Yo, Fart boy! What's up?" It was Kiba, holding Akamaru in his arms.

"Don't call me fart boy! And don't just go about, entering people's rooms!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen Naruto, you lost."

"What do you mean, lost?" Naruto queried, apparently confused.

"You lost the bet. The one wherein you had to get us food from Sasuke's kitchen?"

Naruto suddenly remembered. His own words played in his mind: "_If I win, you will do everything I say. If I don't, I'll do everything you say."_

He gasped. Oh. no.

Kiba smiled evilly. "Now you remember! And there's no turning back, okay? Or are you going back on your word?" he asked tauntingly.

Naruto smirked, eerily resembling Sasuke. He didn't know what Kiba was up to, but he couldn't go back on his word. That is his ninja way. "Fine. What do you want me to do then?" he asked the other boy.

Kiba put an arm around Naruto, and started whispering in his ear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was in the living room, near the window, and looked at the sky above. The night was as beautiful as always, and the moon hung magnificently between the clouds and the stars. Iruka and Kakashi had left his house, and told him they were to escort the two, Gai and Lee, to the Hokage.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The Hokage's 'Top Secret' ain't such a secret now. Almost everybody in the ninja world knows that he and Naruto are getting _married_, for Pete's sake. First there were Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka and the Hokage, then came Neji and Shikamaru. Now it's Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee and Gai. Why don't he just go run around Konoha, butt- naked, wearing only a sign around is neck that read: "Getting married to the dobe. Sorry. Uchiha name is officially dead."

_But come to think of it, it's not so bad..._Sasuke thought, and a picture of blond- haired boy floated in his mind. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear somebody approach him.

"Sasuke? Oi, Sasuke?" It was Naruto, poking his shoulder.

Sasuke willed his features go blank, even though inside, he starts to feel oddly excited. Naruto perched on the window sill just like he did, looking at the moon.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged and smiled widely. "I've always liked the moon. I've even talked to it a few times."

Sasuke blinked at this. "You talk to the moon?"

"Yeah! Haven't you tried doing that?"

"And why in the world would I talk to the moon, dobe?" Sasuke snorted.

Naruto pouted. "Hey, I thought no more name calling! Anyway, talking to the moon is nice, especially when you come home at night, full of stories to tell, and there's no one there..." Naruto's voice trailed off, then laughed. "Anou... but its really fun! You should try it!"

Sasuke stared at the boy in front of him, laughing openly, but on the inside he could tell that the boy was really lonely. He, like him, is alone and barely living at all. Sasuke marveled at how he never thought about the fact that they were very alike in many ways and yet so different in many ways too.

"Hm... Naruto, if you can talk to the moon right now, what would you say to it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

Naruto went silent, a deep frown marring his fox- like features. He was obviously thinking hard. Then after a moment or two, he turned his face sideways at the dark- haired boy and smiled softly. The moonlight illuminated Naruto's face sensuously, and Sasuke felt the air knock out of his lungs. _So beautiful,_ he thought, wishing that he could touch the kitsune's face.

"Do you really want to know, Sasuke- _chan_?" Naruto murmured, stepping closer to the other boy.

Sasuke stood rigidly, consciously aware of the close proximity of the kitsune. His mouth suddenly went dry. "Y- Yes, if you w-want to t-tell me..."

Naruto stepped closer still, until their bodies were touching. "Well... I'll tell the moon to forgive me... and you know why?"

"W- Why?" Sasuke asked breathlessly.

Naruto stood on his toes, so that they were looking eye to eye. Their noses touched. Sasuke stopped breathing at all.

"Cos right now, I think Sasuke- chan is much more beautiful than the moon..." Naruto whispered, and in a heartbeat, captured Sasuke's lips in his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke couldn't move, couldn't think straight. All he knew was that Naruto's lips were soft against his, moving so lightly every now and then. There was no electricity, not even a jolt, when their lips first touched. The novels which described first kisses were very wrong. The truth was, he couldn't quite explain what he was feeling. It was more of an explosion in his chest, overwhelming all of his other senses.

He closed his eyes just then, and circled his arms around the smaller boy's waist, which made the other boy gasp in surprise. Sasuke plunged his seeking tongue right in, and his chest exploded once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's toes tingled. Sasuke's lips were moist and warm, tasting very much like a piece of heaven. The dark- haired boy was rendered motionless, and Naruto was sure that Sasuke was very surprised at his actions. He moved his lips slightly across Sasuke's lips, feeling a shiver run through the other. The truth was, he was quite enjoying the kiss. It was the first time he had ever felt like this, and he wondered if Sasuke felt the same way too.

But just then, Sasuke hugged him close, and all thoughts flew out of his head. He gasped in surprise, and when he felt Sasuke's tongue brush against his, light exploded under his eyes.

He was right. Sasuke is much more beautiful than the moon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba's hand was tightly clamped around Akamaru's snout, to prevent him from barking out loud. Sasuke and Naruto was in the living room, looking out the window and talking, and then one second later they were kissing! He didn't want to admit it, but he liked what he was seeing. Ever since he saw Naruto and Sasuke _almost_ kissed a while ago, he can't think of anything else. Heh. Good thing he remembered about the bet, or he wouldn't have persuaded Naruto to kiss the Uchiha.

He heard footsteps behind him, and when he turned around, he saw Shino approaching him.

"What are you doing inside a broom shed?" Shino asked Kiba, who immediately shushed him.

"Be quiet! Here, come here, I'm gonna show you something!" Kiba whispered excitedly, pulling Shino's arm to sit next to him in the already crowded broom shed. He pointed at Naruto and Sasuke, who was still kissing each other.

Shino stared at the other two in awe before turning to ask his companion.

"How did you manage to make them kiss?"

'Why do you always assume that its me whose behind everything?" Kiba asked indignantly.

"Because you usually are behind everything."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever you say. But yeah, I had something to do with it. Heehee. So what do you think, Shino?"

Shino merely shrugged. "What do _you_ think?"

Kiba smiled. "I think I'd like to try it, too." He said, and kisses Shino right on the lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing alone in the darkness, he wondered what the hell was going on the place. The inhabitants of the Uchiha mansion seemed to be bitten by a love bug of some sort. A pair was stupidly confining themselves in a broom shed, and another was standing right in front of the window, holding each other close.

He didn't know what he was doing here, but he had orders. And when they ordered, he follows, no matter how stupid and a waste of time the mission was.

He looked closely at the pair bathed under the moonlight. Didn't somebody told them that he was coming tonight? This wasn't exactly the greeting he thought he was getting.

But whatever. He has his orders, and slowly, he walked toward the Naruto and Sasuke, who was still busy kissing each other senseless..

T.B.C.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note... again:_

_Sorry, because it took so long again, not to mention it was kinda short. -smiles sheepishly- I had a rough time really deciding who the teacher will be, but right now, I think it's a bit obvious who will be appearing next chappie, right? Heehee. Oh, and please, forgive the sloppiness of my work? ) I tried, I really tried._

_Here are the people I really want to thank:_

**Yasmyn Yaslanna**- you'll know it soon enough! )

**Rikku Urashima**- I get a lot of 'damn Iruka and Kakashi'! Haha! You made me laugh and made my day!

**GoldenTwilight1****-** a cookie?! acookie?! Is it an oatmeal cookie?! Waah. ice adores you!

**Yit-ha** – Thanks! I think you're great too! )

**Yuen-chan-** Sorry! No more cliffhangers, now, see? –smiles sweetly-

**Kanemoshi**- lime action in the NEXT chappie! I swear! Please, just don't kill me!

**einld** - you naughty, naughty, naughty you! I was seriously considering Jiraiya after what you've said, har-har. It made me laugh. You're too good to me! ) ice- chan loves you much!

**123**- no more Irukas here... heehee.

**Danya2**- if I have fifteen thumbs, you'll be getting those too. )

**allie** - thanks! Harhar. But there's not so much satisfaction here... but there will be in the next chappie. –winks-

**demonesse**- I'm glad you enjoyed the Neji/ Shika.. hmm. Want some more?

**sloths-y-sake****- **best fics?! You made me faint due to happiness!

**Anukis-san****-** I hope you're hyper again before you read this. Heehee. )

**Nuppu**- ooh! I just can't get enough of you! I LOVE NUPPU!

**Melrose Stormhaven**- harhar. Belated happy Halloween!

**Cookie6**- yep yep! Raining men in Konoha, makes you wanna live there.. –sparkling eyes-

**WaterBookLover**- thabks.. and hey –whispers- you guessed right. But that's our secret.

**hogo-chan****-** im sorry I haven't updated faster.. c

**Rai** - please don't die! Here is the next chappie!

**HikariChang**- if it was Sakura, I'd bang my head in the desk till my blood flows and kills the laptop. Uh, never mind?

**KageKitsune16**- I really, really like you! You made my day as usual. ) heehee. And since I like you, I followed what you wanted. )

**Kuroi Hikari**- harhar! Please! I am not evil! Forgive me!

**katsumi kazama****-** guess who'll be the guardian! )

**Furafu-S**- heehee. The guardian will be good, I hope. )

_So many people to thank, so little space. X) till the next chapter! Ciao!_


	6. Sand in my Eye

_**Title:** _Unbinding the Contract

**_Author:_** ice krystahl- chan who loves everybody!

**_Pairings_:** SasuNaru, NejiShika, KibaShino, and a whole lotta more!

**_Warnings_:** shounen-ai! That means boy/boy! If you don't like it, then don't read it.

_**Author's notes:** _Hello, minna- san. I am sure by now some of you are mad at me since it has been weeks since I last posted an installment. But you have to forgive me, cos the second semester of school just started, and I had a hard time adjusting; I got used to having too much free time, and now that I'm handling eight subjects under my belt is proving to be really tough. However… Its fan fiction time once again! (throws confetti in the air) This is a tribute to Aki Rei, who _almost_ single- handedly made up the entire plot by herself. Heehee. Snaps for ya, Aki Rei.

SCENE 6: Sand in my Eye!

He was right. Sasuke is much more beautiful than the moon.

Sasuke's hands were around his waist, clutching him desperately, almost as if he lost himself completely and was trying to hold on for dear life. Naruto lips curved into a slight grin against the Uchiha's own. The dark- haired boy trembled for a second at this, and Naruto's grin widened. It was fun erecting such response from a usually stoic boy.

During their earlier days at the academy, the both of them had ignored each other for the most part, not that they didn't know each other. Naruto knew who Sasuke was, but couldn't care less and Sasuke knew who Naruto was, but didn't give a damn. And when they were assigned in the same team, Team 7, they had ignored each other too. Naruto wouldn't admit it at the time, but Sasuke ignoring him was painful to some extent. After all, weren't they almost family?

But hey, past is past, isn't it? What matters most is the present. And the present consists of Sasuke turning putty in his hands, extremely mindful of his every movement, responsive of his ministrations. It felt great to know that Sasuke wasn't ignoring him now. He wondered how much more he could elicit from the boy.

'_Let's see if you can handle this, Sasuke- chan', _Naruto thought mischievously.

Naruto gave Sasuke's lips one last lingering kiss before moving to other regions. He kissed Sasuke's cheek, and traveled left to his ear. Naruto nibbled softly at his earlobes, blowing hot air every once in a while in the insides of his ear, and Sasuke couldn't help but sigh in contentment. Not satisfied by the dark- haired boy's reaction, Naruto lowered his lips once again, finding Sasuke's neck.

This time, the Uchiha gasped audibly, his hands around the kitsune's waist tightened even more.

_Bingo._

Naruto nibbled lightly at the crook of Sasuke's neck and shoulder, running his tongue there, tasting the saltiness of it from the sweat that was building up. Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut tighter than they had been before, and he unconsciously let out a low, guttural moan as Naruto sucked lightly.

Traces of his saliva shining in the moonlight, he left Sasuke's neck and went back to his lips. Their mouths crashed against each other once more, tongues dancing merrily, a fight for dominance. Sasuke's hands finally released the blonde's waist; instead, he let it travel across the span of the other's back, caressing and feeling. Naruto arched into him, a low moan emitting from his throat. Encouraged by the blonde's reaction, Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's neck and shoulders, his thumb gently rubbing circles unto the skin. He started to tug at Naruto's orange jumpsuit, wanting to feel more of Naruto… taste more of this blonde concoction of sweetness and surprise that is Naruto… The said boy complied willingly, shrugging his shoulders to rid of his ridiculous garment. The jumpsuit fell easily from his shoulders, and in a moment, his torso was suddenly exposed, glowing in the moonlight.

Sasuke pulled away from the blonde's lips, and following the other boy's movements earlier, his mouth fell on Naruto's nape, sucking and suckling, his hands running through Naruto's chest. Naruto's eyes bulged slightly, and moaned.

"Ugh… S..Sasuke…"

His voice quivered delicately. Surged by this reaction, Sasuke proceeded to touch the blonde's stomach, which quivered too. Naruto's stomach was very soft and grainy…

'_Wait. Grainy?' _Sasuke thought dazedly, not really registering what he felt under his hands. He moved his fingers again, and frowned. It _is_ grainy… almost as if covered by…_sand?_

He pulled away again abruptly from Naruto, almost making the other topple down to the floor.

"OI, SASUKE! What the hell?!" Naruto screamed, before Sasuke placed a finger on the blonde's lips, urging him to be quiet. Naruto stilled, finally sensing that something was wrong. There was a moment of complete silence before a yell pierced the air.

"Arrrrrrgggghhhhh! There's sand in my eye!" Kiba screamed, emerging from out of the broom shed.

And then suddenly, in the middle of the darkness, a lone figure walked silently towards Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto strained his eyes to see more, but the darkness prevented him to identify the figure. The figure stopped short, and tilted his head. The moonlight brought great relief to the figure's face, and Naruto gasped out loud.

It was Gaara, looking pissed and downright crazy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stood in the middle of Sasuke's living room, arms crossed over his chest, refusing neither to sit, nor drink something. In fact, he refused to move at all since that moment he caught Naruto and Sasuke snogging each other right by the window. He just stayed like that, glaring at the pair of them. It was a heated battle of wills; with the two glaring right back until Sasuke blushed crimson and the blonde hastily pull his orange jumper back on.

There was a sudden commotion in the back, and the three of them looked over. Kiba was whimpering pitifully, clutching his eyes. Shino was trying his best to pacify the other boy, but all he got was a whack in the head.

Sighing tiredly, Sasuke ran his hand through his black mane, face still blushing bright red. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" he asked.

Gaara said nothing, but instead he reached for his pocket and pulled something out. It was a scroll.

A pair of hands snatched the scroll like a vulture. Naruto quickly unsealed it, and began to read:

_Starting the 9th of December, year 2004, I hereby declare that Gaara of the Sand will be the official guardian to both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, who starting on the date mentioned, will be living together in the same house. The guardian will have the sole power to decide what is best to be done in the house, and both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto will pay only the utmost respect for their guardian's decision._

_This scroll is official and binding. Its effect will only stop on the day that both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto will reach to a conclusion, whether it is for the worst or the best, regarding their relationship._

_Signed:_

_Me_

Naruto stopped reading, breathing hard through his nose. Beside him, Sasuke looked murderous, and at the same time completely confused. Kiba and Shino stopped arguing in the back, and waited breathlessly for somebody to say something.

"Y- YOU ARE OUR GUARDIAN?! AND WHO IS THIS _Me_?! WHO THE HELL DOES _Me_ THINK HE IS?! " Naruto erupted, poking viciously at the letter in his hand, leaving finger- shaped holes on it.

"Never mind that." Sasuke said.

Naruto rounded on him. "What do you mean, never mind that?! But Sas-"

"What bothers me more is the fact that we are about to get orders from him. I will not tolerate this. This is my home, and no one will boss me around. Got that, Gaara?"

"Is that a challenge, Uchiha?"

Sasuke's hand curled into a tight fist at his side. Naruto, Kiba and Shino, who were watching Gaara earlier, now whipped their heads toward Sasuke, as though watching an interesting tennis match.

"I will not take orders from you!"

"Then be prepared. If I remember correctly, you have met Shukaku haven't you?"

"Oh yes. And if my memory serves me right, Chidori managed to break your little sand house, didn't it?"

Their voices were very cool, and Naruto was sure that things were about to get messy if he didn't stop them now.

"Okay, that's it. Stop it now. Let's talk about this like civil people."

Sasuke and Gaara didn't say anything, but glared at each other. Naruto sighed loudly, and made a move of shooing the two boys away.

"Fine, don't talk like civil people, you Neanderthals. Let's deal with this tomorrow, okay? Now go sleep."

Sasuke snorted loudly and left the room without a word, his chin up in the air. Gaara, who had been highly expecting a fight, frowned darkly and looked around as though looking for a new opponent. Kiba and Shino stole frightful looks at the red- haired guy.

Gaara had that slightly insane look to him again, and his lips were moving soundlessly as if talking to some invisible friend. His enormous gourd from the past is still with him, upon his shoulder, softly pouring sand onto the floor. His eyes rested on Kiba and Shino, and the two boys gasped audibly. With a frantic wave at Naruto, they exited from the room, stepping all over each other in their haste to get away from the slightly insane Gaara.

All of a sudden, it was just Naruto and Gaara in the room. The blonde swung his arms around nervously.

"W- Well, Gaara- san. I guess I'll see you in the morning… Goodnight then." Naruto said, and turned around to go upstairs to his room.

"Wait, Uzumaki."

Naruto turned slowly. "What is it?"

"How do you see Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Is Sasuke really your boyfriend now? Is that how you see him?"

"Oh. Well, Sasuke is…" Naruto stopped, finding the right words.

"Yes?"

"Sasuke is my… teammate… and my comrade. You know that. And…" Naruto trailed slowly, feeling quite shy of admitting that Sasuke was his boyfriend now. But just when he was to say this to Gaara, the other boy beat him to it.

"Oh. I get it. Thank you. Goodnight." Gaara said, cutting Naruto off. Naruto just shrugged and went upstairs.

In the darkness of the room, a lone person sat rigidly at the broom shed Shino and Kiba just vacated. In his hands he held a mop handle, clutching it tighter and tighter as Naruto and Gaara's conversation continued. And when at last he heard the footsteps finally go away, his lips curved into a bitter smile.

The mop handle was broken into pieces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was a subdued affair.

Sasuke was first to wake up, followed by Naruto. The black haired boy was in his kitchen, fixing himself a cup of tea when the kitsune barged in, yawning widely. He demanded for a bowl of ramen, but for some reason, Sasuke was in such a bad temper that he threw the whole kettle of tea at Naruto's face.

And then there was Gaara.

Naruto found him standing in the same spot he left him in last night, sand still pouring softly from his gourd. Hs eyes were half- closed, and his arms were crossed at his chest. Naruto approached him slowly, unsure whether he was asleep or dead, and apprehensively poked at his shoulder. However, Gaara wasn't dead at all, just lost in his own private world. He was so surprised at Naruto's touch that he instinctively threw a punch at the side of Naruto's face--- the side that wasn't hit by Sasuke's kettle.

By the time when they all finally sit down to breakfast, no one was willing to talk to each other anymore without hitting each other.

And now that you think about it, the phrase: "Breakfast was a subdued affair" is really an understatement.

They spent the whole morning like that, a flurry of glares and almost fist- fights. Naruto can't take it anymore. Can't stand the silence, and can't stand doing nothing at all.

"I'm going out." He called out to no one in particular, and like lightning, Gaara and Sasuke simultaneously replied.

"No." they said, and this was followed by a glare at each other.

"And why can't I go out?!"

"Cos I said so." The two voices said at once.

"That's stupid! This place is driving me insane! I will go out!" Naruto yelled, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. He soo hated Sasuke and Gaara right now. His face was still sore from the maltreatment he received earlier, and as if that wasn't enough, Sasuke was a bitch enough to serve stale bread for breakfast when he specifically asked for ramen!

It was as if Sasuke is mad at him, well, _madder_ than he usually was with him, and Naruto was utterly confused. As far as he know, he didn't do anything wrong last night… in fact, Naruto thought they were going on quite _alright_, what, with the kiss and all.

He blushed as he remembered last night's events. He couldn't sleep, and he kept tossing and turning around. And to top it all off, his new room, with the red silk walls and red silk covers weren't helping at all. All he could think about was Sasuke.

Sasuke's soft lips against his.

Sasuke's scent.

Sasuke's hands around him, clutching at his chest.

Naruto shook his head. Apparently, Sasuke wasn't at all affected with what they did last night. He actually hoped for… _something._

"You can't go out… because _we_ are going out." Gaara said, interrupting Naruto's train of thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke is mad.

No. He was seeing red. He was so furious at Naruto last night that he couldn't sleep; he kept tossing and turning around so much that it was only till 4am that he finally fell asleep.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop last night, but he came down back again to kick Kiba and Shino out. For God's sake, it was _his_ house! They just can't treat _his_ house like a hotel. But when he came to investigate the broom shed where they were hiding a while ago, he found out that they had gone already.

Then that wretched conversation began. Sasuke's hands clenched as he remembered it. How could Naruto deny him?! Was he that lousy as a boyfriend that Naruto couldn't admit it to that even lousier loser Gaara? And hell, didn't they just kiss earlier that night? It was even Naruto who _started_ it, yet he can't fucking admit that _he_, Sasuke, is his boyfriend now?!

Sasuke exhaled violently in frustration, knowing that he didn't sound like his usual self, but he didn't care. It may be true that he and the blonde were really acting it out, but he can't just let Naruto deny him like that.

Sasuke Uchiha had pride, and a reputation to hold. He was going to make Naruto wish that he didn't deny him so bad that his head was going to spin.

Literally.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For how long were they going to walk? Naruto lost count after 4 streets and 6 blocks of walking.

Gaara was walking in front of him, and somehow, the red- haired boy managed to ignore his cries of protests, which were, in his opinion, not that hard to ignore at all. Sasuke, on the other hand, was refusing point- blank to follow Gaara's order, but was soon convinced to come with them after the former insinuated that he was going to meet with some people and who knew what he might just order Naruto to do. Sasuke suggested a battle too, but Naruto pointed out that if Sasuke wanted the Sand Nin to go, they had better reach to a conclusion, as the scroll last night had said.

The Uchiha was rendered speechless to this, thinking quickly of the _other_ seal, and the faceless woman he was about to marry if he didn't unbind it. He quickly regained his composure. He wasn't in the mood to conclude anything, thank you very much.

And now, Sasuke was walking behind him, sulking and grumbling. Jeez.

Gaara finally stopped walking, and Naruto and Sasuke followed suit. In front of them is Konoha's biggest practicing field.

"Anou, Gaara- san? Is this where we were supposed to be going?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"The practicing field? Why didn't you just say so?"

"You didn't ask."

_Good point_.

"Che. I got curious for nothing. And if you want to practice, we could have done somewhere else nearer to Sasuke's house." Naruto pouted.

"Well, Sasuke's house is too far away from ours. That will be too troublesome already."

It was Shikamaru, walking lazily to them.

"Eh? Shikamaru? What are you doing here? Were you following us?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, why would I follow you? Really, this is too troublesome." Shikamaru yawned, and plopped down at the grass beneath him.

Naruto followed suit, placing his butt next to Shikamaru's. They both looked up as a somewhat familiar figure slowly approached the four of them. When the figure was near enough, Naruto recognized it as Neji. Beside him, Shikamaru groaned out loud.

"Oi, Shikamaru, can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Remember the last time we met you guys in the forest, and the two of you… you know…" Naruto trailed off again, not knowing why he was feeling shy all of a sudden.

Shikamaru looked at him now, giving him a calculating look. It was the famous strategy- thinking look.

"Yeah, we kissed. But sometimes, Naruto, things like that really happen." Shikamaru inclined his head towards Sasuke's direction. "It doesn't matter with whom, and when. Just accept them as they are, and deal with it as you go along. That's the best strategy, sometimes."

Naruto frowned. He didn't know if he really got what Shikamaru was saying, but hell, he was always like that. Blame it on his strategy- addled brain. When he looked up again, he saw Sasuke and Neji, talking, their faces close to each other.

Immediately, Naruto felt a burst of jealousy in his chest. There was something about the way Neji was looking at Sasuke that was really weird, like he was looking at him without his clothes on. Shikamaru noticed the look on Naruto's face, and he too looked up to see Neji and Sasuke shook hands and assumed a fighting stance. He looked angry.

Gaara approached them now, and sat down next to Naruto.

"What did they talk about?" the blonde asked, rather aggressively. He was still eyeing the two boys with jealousy.

"They agreed to train with each other."

"And what will they be training?" Shikamaru now asked, voice dripping with great dislike.

"Grappling." Gaara said uninterestedly.

"WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Shikamaru exploded, and stood up.

Sure enough, the two had clung to each other violently, both trying hard to put the other down to the ground. Their faces were scrunched in concentration, and then the inevitable had happened: Neji hooked his foot behind Sasuke's ankle and jerked heavily, toppling the both of them on the soft earth.

For Naruto and Shikamaru, the fall seemed to take forever.

Sasuke landed first, with the other boy on top of him. The dark haired shinobi struggled wildly underneath Neji, attempting to overthrow the other boy. But Neji was too fast for him.

Neji pinned Sasuke's wrist above his head in the ground, and by some coincidence, his knee landed in between Sasuke's spread- eagle legs. Sasuke moaned out loud at the sudden contact, and his eyes glazed over. Neji looked gleeful at the other boy's downfall.

"Liked that, eh Uchiha?"

"Shut up."

"No you shut up."

"Make me."

Neji smiled slyly. He leaned down until he was only inches away from Sasuke's face.

"Maybe I will." Neji said, and in an instant his lips closes in on Sasuke's.

Their little grappling fight is over. The dark haired shinobi was now rendered effectively immobile. Naruto's stomach clenched tightly, and saw red.

_I'm going to kill that bastard._

T.B.C

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

I finally finished! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! (dances around in her underwear, blowing a trumpet).

As you may have noticed, I finally let in some LIME action! I don't know if I had done a good job, but if I did, please tell me! So I could do it again in the next chapters. (Wink, wink). Heehee. I am a pervie, I really am.

And by the way, I have a Christmas present for y'all. Just look for it before Christmas rolls around. x)

Thanks guys, and please do review!


	7. Project: Get back at Uchiha

_**Title:** _Unbinding the Contract

**_Author:_** ice krystahl- chan who loves everybody!

**_Pairings_:** SasuNaru, NejiShika, KibaShino, and a whole lotta more!

**_Warnings_:** shounen-ai! That means boy/boy! If you don't like it, then don't read it.

_**Author's notes:** _I know, I know! Christmas had come and go, and ice krystahl just broke her promise! But then again, Christmas is such a happy time that I can't bring myself to type just long enough to finish this chappie. So, anyway, here it is, I hope all of you had a nice holiday season!

SCENE 7: Project: Get Back at Uchiha

_I'm going to kill that bastard._

Naruto was flushed red, eyes blazing in anger. He panted heavily through his nose, and his fist clenched at his sides. Shikamaru looked at his friend in askance, noting lazily that if ever Naruto suddenly dragged his one foot in the dirt- he would exactly be the image of a raging bull being showed a red cloth in a heated pit bull match.

"…show that bastard… how dare he…" the blond muttered viciously under his breath.

"Geez, Naruto. Don't make such a fuss about it."

Naruto rounded on his friend, looking at him with slitted eyes.

"'Don't make such a fuss about it'?! What are you talking about? That's--" Naruto gesticulated wildly to the lying pair on the dirt, lips locked together. "—_my_ boyfriend making out with _another_ boy in front of _me_!"

"Yes. That is your boyfriend making out with another boy. Maybe he found you inadequate?" Gaara queried, adding salt to the wound.

If possible, Naruto turned even green with jealousy.

"So you're really jealous, huh?" Shikamaru asked, tone mocking.

"Of cours---" Naruto started to say, but stopped abruptly. Could it be true? Was he really feeling jealousy toward the dark haired boy? He was surprised at the intensity of his feelings, and utter disbelief filled his mind. Wasn't it only yesterday that the two of them had just agreed on pretending to be 'boyfriends' just to get rid of that stupid contract that the Third had left Sasuke. _And _wasn't it only yesterday that they had been rivals and still harbored that petty feeling of hatred for each other?

'_Yes! That's it!'_ Naruto thought in sudden realization. Of course he wasn't jealous! He was just a little _bit_ offended that Sasuke had the gall to kiss other boys when he specifically asked him to be his boyfriend. If he wanted to kiss Neji that bad, why couldn't he just ask the Hyuuga boy in the first place?

'_But then again, I am so great and cute that Sasuke just had to choose me over a bunch of losers like Neji.'_ thought Naruto quite happily. He was even calm now. In fact, he was feeling so much better that he already had formulated a plan. He even had a name for it. It was called Project: Get Back at Uchiha.

"Oi. Have you lost yourself in your sick fantasy world, where ramen and Sasuke reigns?" Shikamaru asked his friend, a slight concern apparent in his voice.

But Naruto was still lost in his own private world, gleefully improvising the steps in his "project". Shikamaru was starting to get really concerned now; Naruto is starting to show signs of losing his sanity. First he was totally mad and now he was having this sort of glazed, lost look. Maybe it was because of too much exposure to Gaara who, in all accounts, shows signs of complete signs.

Then suddenly, as if reading his mind, Gaara started to hum a low, ugly tune; even banging his head every now and then. He was looking at the kissing pair with a slightly interested look, as though watching two boys kissing was nothing out of the ordinary. Almost as if he had been watching two boys kiss all of his life. Shikamaru winced at the idea, and started to shake the blond, now half- yelling into his ear.

"Oi! Naruto, hold yourself together! Are you really that jealous? Tsk. This is too troublesome…"

"Of course I'm jealous! Now, don't stand in my way Shikamaru if you don't want to get hurt." Naruto said finally to his lazy friend.

"What, are you going to beat the both of them up?"

"Yea! I'm going to rip their heads off so I could feed it to the chickens! And then I'm gonna burn those chickens and throw their ashes into the sea! He's gonna wish so bad he didn't humiliate me like this."

"Can you do that in front of this entire people?" Gaara asked again, pointing to some kids who came practicing in the field too. In fact, it seemed that a lot of people have come to practice in the field, which was hardly surprising because it _was_ a practicing field after all. Fortunately for the kissing pair, no one had taken notice of them.

Naruto smiled evilly. "Of course I can do it in front of all those people. That's exactly what I want."

Shikamaru found this really odd, but with Naruto, you just have to be prepared for the unprepared.

Tsk. Jealousy. Such a bad thing.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock, as the Hyuuga boy leaned in and forcefully took his lips in a bruising kiss. This is going too _far_. He hated having to do anything with Neji, who leaves his future to the so- called Fate, but under the circumstances, he doesn't have any choice.

Sasuke couldn't just let the blue-eyed kitsune deny him carelessly, and decided that its time for payback. Unfortunately, his _seemingly_ bright idea had turned into a holy mess.

Sasuke could pardon the knee in between his legs. After all, grappling wasn't a very easy skill to practice. It required lots of body contact. And falling to the ground wasn't exactly a crime in practicing the skill. And, if he stretched his imagination long enough, maybe he could actually think that it was a _coincidence _thatNeji's knees came out of nowhere to attach itself to his balls.

His eyes nearly watered in pain, but then he heard the loud gasp from Naruto, and he remembered he had some serious revenge to accomplish. So instead of hissing aloud in pain and cursing the Hyuuga boy to ten levels of torture, he forced himself to moan loudly at the back of his throat.

It was good, for a moment, when at the corner of his eye; he saw Naruto's eyes burn in anger.

_Serves you right,_ Sasuke had thought smugly.

He was too busy watching Naruto and waiting for his reaction that he didn't notice that the boy on top of him had already raised both of his hands above his head and had him effectively immobile. It wasn't until later, when soft lips were upon him that Sasuke became aware of his surroundings.

* * *

The three ninjas sprinted across the ground to where the other two, Sasuke and Neji, were still kissing. Gaara, ninja number one, for some odd reason had said nothing at all and just went along with them, because, 'I want to walk'. Naruto, ninja number two, kept saying something under his breath and looked as if he was steeling himself for something. Idly, Shikamaru, ninja number three, wondered about the Hyuuga lad and what could have had possessed him to kiss Uchiha. He knew that the boy doesn't really like Sasuke and this baffled him even more.

Was this a strategic move? Shikamaru pondered at this for a moment or two, and reasoned out that if Neji had a purpose, Sasuke could not be a willing accomplice to such a nefarious scheme… And then again, he can't rule out the possibility that Neji could possibly be just a hormonal teenager and found Sasuke quite a delectable creature.

But that, in Shikamaru's opinion, is not altogether a good idea.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's voice rang out in the grassy area, attracting the attention of the people near them.

The said boy started at the sound of the blond's voice. Hastily, as if he just started to realize that he had an audience, he pushed at the other boy's chest to move him away.

"N-Naruto?"

Sasuke's voice was rather weak, and he kept on touching his lips and brushing it vigorously.

"WHAT THEHELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Naruto yelled again.

"H-Huh?" Sasuke answered dazedly, looking up at him from his position in the ground.

"Naruto, give the guy a break. Looks like he's still suffering from shock." Shikamaru piped in, and in spite of himself, he glared at Neji. Neji merely shrugged and smiled easily at him.

"Oi Sasuke, have you forgotten about _us?_" Naruto's voice was strong, loud. And seeing that the name 'Sasuke' is very famous, a lot more people stopped from what they were doing and decided that eavesdropping was much more interesting.

"What do you mean _us_?" the Uchiha was starting to get angry too, aware now of the crowd that had started to gather around them.

"You and me, Sasuke! I thought you _loved_ me!" Naruto wailed at the top of his voice, emphasizing on the word _loved_.

Sasuke flushed dark red in shame. Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara hid barely suppressed giggles. Sasuke looked up at the three of them in slitted eyes as if to say: "Traitors!" Around them, the crowd started to whisper excitedly.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't know Sasuke prefers boys!"

"No, stupid! He prefers girls too! He's bisexual! That's… too sexy!"

"Damn it. I should have known. Think he'll like me now? I mean, he's hot right? And I'm a pretty cute guy too…"

Sasuke, if even possible, turned an even darker shade of puce.

_Project: Get back at Uchiha, step two completed!_ Naruto smiled smugly. He had completed two of his three- step project succinctly.

Step 1: Attract a couple of people. Preferably: a whole pack of em. _Check._

Step 2: Make a scene. _Check_.

And finally, for step 3. _Sasuke should better be ready for this, _Naruto thought excitedly. He waited a moment or two for the excited whisperings to die down, and he cleared his throat loudly. The whole crowd tensed, and turned to watch Naruto with rapt attention.

"Sasuke, when you promised me a whole new world…"

"Promised you a whole new world?!" Sasuke interrupted, but Naruto spoke above him, as though he hadn't said a word.

"…full of love and ramen, I believed you."

A pack of girls swooned.

"What the heck did you believed, you dobe?!" Sasuke interrupted again, but nobody was paying heed to him now. They were all watching Naruto.

"I saved you from that contract, Sasuke, so you would not be forced to marry some faceless woman you did not know…I sacrificed my every wish and desire to attend to your mindless whims…"

There was a loud gasp from the crowd. Naruto is not a monster after all. They were all looking at him in a whole new light. Naruto is a valiant, courageous guy fighting for his one true love.

"Shut up, dobe, or I'll kill you. I'm not kidding." Sasuke hissed. Has the world turned upside down?! Why were they all taking his side? They were supposed to grovel and drool at the sight of him, not at that blonde bundle of stupidness!

"… and this is how you repay me? By kissing someone else other than me, your _boyfriend_?"

"That is the saddest story I have ever heard in my whole life." A girl in the crowd said tearfully.

"I did not kiss Neji! _He_ kissed _me_!" Sasuke yelled, but for all it was worth, he might as well talk to the wind.

"I have had enough of you, Sasuke! Until you make up your mind as to whom you love more, I shall be waiting for you in the forest… in our special spot. Till then, Sasuke-chan… don't you worry about me. I… I'll try to hold on…" Naruto finished dramatically, unshed tears sparkling in his big, blue eyes. He held Sasuke's shocked gaze for a second or two before turning his back to him and started to flee away from the field.

_Project: Get back at Uchiha, completed and with damn flying colors!_ Naruto thought triumphantly as soon as his back was turned to the crowd. _I deserve an award for this! Good thing the wind was harsh and it hurt my eye. That crying bit was too good, if I may say so myself! The look on Sasuke's face. Hah. Too precious._

Naruto was so exhilarated by what had happened back there that he couldn't stop gloating in his mind. He didn't know that his footsteps were actually leading him to the forest.

* * *

Sasuke stood in shocked silence. He looked around, and he saw his supposed- to- be partner in crime, Neji, casting him a funny look.

_I'll kill you later, you perverted bastard_, Sasuke thought, hating the guy even more now.

Next to Neji was Shikamaru who was looking extremely put out about something, and he might have to kill him later too. He looked as though he was in on Naruto's plan of shaming him in front of the half of Konoha's population.

And then, there was Gaara. The bane of his existence. The thorn in his backside. The pebble in his shoe. He was the reason why he was kissed by that pervert Neji in the first place! If only he didn't ask Naruto that question then he wouldn't be scheming at all. He had to be killed too.

But first…

"Sasuke- kun! How could you be so cold- hearted?!" A girl cried in the background.

Several voices piped up, all agreeing to the girl who had just spoken.

"All ninjas are supposed to be cold- hearted." Sasuke snorted in reply.

"Now, now, Sasuke- kun. You know that's not true!"

The voice was horribly familiar. It had a know- it- all tone; haughty and proud. It was followed by a giggle, a sound that Sasuke knew all too well. This made the dark- haired boy quite nervous, although he didn't show it.

"Ino and Sakura." Sasuke said, eyeing them beadily. "What are you doing here?"

"We were watching, silly, like the rest of them." Sakura answered.

"And good for you too!" Ino added.

"Good for me? And why would that be?" the dark- haired boy asked sarcastically.

"Isn't it obvious?! We're here to help you win Naruto's heart again!"

Sasuke frowned. "I don't need help; I don't need to 'win' Naruto's heart back again!"

The crowd went buck angry with this, and Sasuke was once again taken aback. What the hell is wrong with these people? It wasn't long ago when these people were totally in awe at the sight of him while they all turned their noses down at Naruto. But now, everything had turned upside down in just a snap. Its almost a bit creepy, that.

"Sasuke, if you want to get mauled by this people, then go ahead and leave. But a word of advice from a girl who's been around the block… just follow me and Sakura- chan, ne?" the blonde girl whispered to Sasuke.

The said boy cast one last look at the angry faces around him, and closed his eyes painfully.

"Fine, fine. Let's just do this quickly." Sasuke breathed the words harshly through his nose.

Ino and Sakura exchanged triumphant grins; took each of Sasuke's arms and pulled him out of the practicing field. The crowd they left behind erupted in cheers.

* * *

"Geez. However did I actually end up here?" Naruto asked himself aloud.

He was perched in a tree, one leg under him and another dangling in the branch where he was sitting. All he knew was that he just kept on walking and running away, and somehow, he ended up exactly at the place where Sasuke had 'proposed' to him. Not that he minded, he needed a quiet place to think, and this place is as quiet as they come.

So he just sat there, and kept on repeating over and over in his head Sasuke's reaction when he gazed at him with unshed tears.

_Sasuke looked mighty shocked, that's for sure,_ Naruto pondered this thought. He was so sure that Sasuke's reaction would be of anger and maybe of panic. But not shock. The idea was very unsettling.

Naruto became dimly aware of his increasingly dark surroundings. _Guess I better get going, _Naruto thought and jumped off the branch.

But as soon as he leaped off from the branch, he collided, body to body, with somebody.

_Sasuke_.

The blond stared at Sasuke incredulously from head to toe. Not even once did it cross his mind that Sasuke would actually come! But here he was, in the flesh. Not only that, Naruto noted, the dark haired shinobi was also clutching a bouquet of flowers.

"S- Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?" the blonde asked tentatively, not really believing his eyes.

"What else do you expect, dobe?" Sasuke answered, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I don't know! You tell me! You're the one who came here!"

"I knew it. You're too stupid to even comprehend why I am here."

"Teme! I knew it! Did you come here to fight?!"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. He plopped down, sitting on the ground. Naruto followed suit. The boy next to him was panting slightly, as though harassed. Sasuke was quiet for a long time; he just sat there trying to catch his breath. To Naruto, the silence was deafening. When he couldn't take it any longer, he faced the boy next to him.

"I don't believe this. You actually followed me here? I was just joking."

"If you were joking, moron, then you wouldn't be here in the first place."

There was silence again. Naruto wriggled in his seat, not really knowing why he was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. These are for you." Sasuke said lightly, throwing the flowers at the blond's lap. Naruto stared at the blooms in his thighs, and a bright pink hue spread across his cheeks.

"J- just exactly why a- are you suddenly giving me flowers?" Naruto squeaked uncertainly, not knowing whether to touch the flowers or leave it there. He was afraid that it would actually bite his fingers.

"It's a long story."

"We have all night."

Sasuke stiffened momentarily, and Naruto was suddenly scared. He waited for the Uchiha to strike him a blow, anything, and he actually closed his eyes a little. But the boy didn't do anything. Instead, he faced him now, the look on his face inscrutable. Sasuke let out a long breath, and started to talk in a monotone.

"I heard you last night. With Gaara."

Naruto started to say so what, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"And he asked you if we were boyfriends. And you didn't say anything. So I guess I got mad, and teamed up with Neji to get back at you. But I didn't. Get back at you, I mean." Sasuke said, and Naruto thought he detected a bitter note to it.

"And then you suddenly went all stupid and crazy, and made a humiliating mess out of me, in front of the people of Konoha, whom I live with everyday."

Naruto made an impatient noise at the back of his throat. He wanted to say something, but Sasuke raised a palm. Naruto decided to let him finish.

"And then, as if things weren't bad enough, Sakura and Ino suddenly appeared out of nowhere and yanked to God knows where, and forced me to go back here, and give you those stupid flowers."

There was once again the stifling silence, as Sasuke finished his story, and Naruto was silent as he took in everything that the other boy had said to him.

"S-so… you're here… because Ino and Sakura- chan forced you to?"

"Do you honestly think that I'd go here on my own accord?! If I had it my way… I'd kill Neji first…that perverted asshole."

"Ne Sasuke? Can I say something though?"

The boy grumbled loudly, but nodded his assent grudgingly after a while.

"First of all, you don't have the right to eavesdrop on my conversations. Second, I was about to tell Gaara that you and I, well you know… agreed to be boyfriends, but he didn't let me finish… so I didn't get to tell him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes rather childishly, but didn't say anything.

"And, and… you did get me. With your stunt with Neji… I got…" Naruto trailed off.

"Jealous?" Sasuke supplied.

"Y- Yes, though at first I tried really hard to deny it, but now I have to say yes, I was jealous." Naruto said, the words coming out of his mouth so rapidly, that Sasuke had to lean forward so he could understand better.

The two of them were close to start with and when he moved, he found himself inches away from Naruto's face. He was surprised, but feigned disinterest. The blond, the naïve person he was, didn't realize that he too was leaning toward Sasuke in his eagerness to finish what he wanted to say.

"I was so jealous the moment I saw you talking with Neji, and it got worsewhen you two fell down and that… bastard kissed you! I almost tackled the guy, Sasuke, but then my inner self told me to handle things differently, and that's how things ended up. And Sasuke, you better listen carefully now, cos I won't say this again… I'm sorry for everything."

The dark –haired shinobi didn't bother to conceal his surprise now. Naruto's big blue eyes were about everything he could see right now, and he thought that he could spy the same tears he saw a while ago.

"Naruto, a while ago… were you crying?" Sasuke asked huskily, moving his face even more closer.

"Wha? Uh, yes..." Naruto said uncertainly, unconsciously tilting his head to the side.

"Wanna know something?" Sasuke asked again in the same husky voice.

Naruto actually gulped audibly, and nodded dumbly.

"I hated it… and I realized that I don't think I ever want to see you cry again…" Sasuke finished, and firmly placed his lips upon Naruto.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hooray. Hooray! I finished once again... I took long enough, didn't I? heehee. ' Please dont be mad, anyone. I dont know when the next installment will be, but please bear with me. **Thank you** to everyone who left a review last time! All of you had made my day, and inspired me to write on. (HInt, hint.) 8-)

If you have time, please leave a review! Thank you, everybody!


	8. The consequences of sleeping together

_**Title:** _Unbinding the Contract

_**Author:**_ ice krystahl- chan who loves everybody!

**_Pairings_:** SasuNaru galore!

**_Warnings_:** shounen-ai! That means sweet boy/boy love! If you don't like it, then don't read it. Oh, and this chappie contains a lime scene so go away if you are offended. Thank You!

_**Author's notes:** _I'M ALIVE!

But I think I made almost everybody wait? nervous giggle Please don't shoot me just yet! I have hopes of getting back on track, because it is finally summer vacation! That means I have more time to write, right? Forgive the crap of a chapter you are about to read.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Consequences of Sleeping Together**

"I hated it… and I realized that I don't think I ever want to see you cry again…"

The blonde blushed heavily at this, and a warm, tingly feeling filled his heart as he digested this sudden piece of information. No one had ever said anything remotely as nice and caring as that, save for Iruka- sensei, and even he knew that Iruka's words were of a fatherly note. But this… This is something different.

As far as his memory served him right, he had always refused to cry. Naruto deduced early on that crying is senseless and brings nothing but puffy eyes and snotty nose. Plus, it tends to make one feel sad and blue. The tears he shed earlier weren't real, but it made him feel sad and blue but it wasn't because he felt hurt by anything… he felt sad because he knew that he made _Sasuke_ feel bad about it.

He was about to say sorry again when he suddenly felt the raven- haired ninja's lips brush against his. He blushed red again, and realized with a start: _Sasuke's lips are so soft._

Those lips were tugging mercifully at his lower lip, running the tip of a very wet tongue over it_. And they are highly experienced too! _Naruto thought again, feeling a pang of jealousy at the thought of Sasuke kissing other girls. There was no way Sasuke could kiss like that if he hadn't practiced!

The raven- haired ninja roughly pushed Naruto to the ground, pinning both arms on top of the blonde's head. Naruto gave a small cry of pain, and before he could say a word, Sasuke kissed him again.

Hard.

"Shhh…" Sasuke whispered in between kisses, and all coherent thoughts seemed to fly away from Naruto.

His tongue, _His very wet and delicious tongue_, Naruto added, is now inside his mouth. Tip to tip, they danced, explored and played, sending wonderful sparks at the back of his spine. Sasuke's warm body was pressed against his, his whole length entirely covering his much smaller form.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked woolly, feeling lightheaded and dizzy with Sasuke's kisses. Somehow, kissing Sasuke was even better than he remembered. He shut his eyes tightly, squirming a little under the raven- haired ninja's weight, but Sasuke did not budge an inch. Instead, he placed butterfly kisses all over is face- his forehead, his cheeks, his nose.

Naruto is bewildered by what Sasuke was doing. The ninja isn't exactly known by his _gentleness_, isn't he? But here he was, lips ghosting all over his face and tongue licking his neck…

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, surprised.

"I love it when you say my name…" Sasuke breathed in his neck quite seductively. The cold air and Sasuke's warm breath contrasted nicely with Naruto's skin. The blonde shivered convulsively, goose bumps appearing on his almost feverish skin.

_This is so frickin' weird…_ Naruto thought this over and over again, as Sasuke, his _rival_ for goodness' sakes, nipped and sucked at his neck, while his hands which previously pinned Naruto's arms, descended down and inside his shirt, running his playful fingers over his abdomen and chest. His breath hitched some more as said fingers closed upon a nipple, twisting and playing with it.

_But it feels so good…_Naruto felt the world spin and tumble, stopping only when Sasuke's hands ghosted over the front of his pants, trailing and putting pressure over his slowly building erection.

"Ah!"

"Liked that, didn't you?" the raven- haired boy asked huskily.

"_Liked that, eh Uchiha?"_

_Arrggh. Bad memory. Go away!_

Sasuke cringed inwardly. Ack. He inadvertently used the same words that the Hyuuga pervert said a while ago on him. But the blond underneath him was making incomprehensible sounds and it was making him shiver involuntarily and totally forgot everything that involves perverts and knees that comes flying out of nowhere.

"Sasuke…"

The small hairs around his nape stood on an end. Naruto writhed under his hand, and he stroke some more.

"… ah… 'suke…" Naruto breathed, his eyes dilating and closing. The blond then reached out and placed both of his hands at the sides of Sasuke's face, running both thumbs across the flushed cheeks. They stared at each other for a moment, and suddenly there was a clashing of lips and teeth, fighting each other for dominance. Naruto, becoming bolder as things progress, mimicked the other boy's movement earlier and placed heated kisses along Sasuke's jaw and neck.

It was from this point that the front of Sasuke's pants became extremely uncomfortable.

The dark haired ninja could do nothing but hasten up his pace, as his hands went up and down the flimsy layer of orange fabric that came between him and the blond's arousal.

"Wait… Sasuke…" Naruto's breathing is quick and shallow, face flushed red and eyes pleading.

The dark haired ninja stroked even faster in response.

"I think I'm gonna… don't…"

Sasuke squeezed hard. There was sudden intake of breath, followed by a spasm.

Naruto came undone in his pants. There was a shrill scream that pierced the silent night.

"Shit! Sasuke, you hormonal, perverted bastard! Look at what you did!"

Naruto ended up smiling and laughing in the end, trying to force him into a cuddle that he sincerely didn't want, and after an hour of running around and screaming hysterically to stop the blond from clinging on to him like a leech in perverted heat, Naruto decided that he was tired and promptly fell asleep.

Sasuke crept right next to Naruto, lying close and facing him. He took one, long look at the blond's face, trailing his fingertips against that smooth, soft face. Naruto's breath was warm and it fanned about his face. Sasuke suddenly felt a tightening in his chest.

_So beautiful…_

Sasuke smiled contritely, wishing bad that he wasn't feeling what he thought he was feeling. He placed one arm across the blonde, pulling the warm body next to his.

_Hmmm… cuddling isn't as bad as I thought…_

He fell asleep right away.

* * *

"Tsunade- sama! Urgent news!" Shizune's voice rang loudly from outside. The Hokage, carelessly signing a mound of papers, looked up in surprise as her assistant and friend burst through her office clutching Tonton in her arms.

"Shizune, what have I told you about knocking?"

"Sorry Tsunade-sama! But this is urgent news!"

"Well? Would you tell me or shall I wait until you're comfortably seated and ready to tell me?"

Shizune ignored the sarcasm. "Tsunade- sama! Naruto and Sasuke did not come home last night!"

"THEY WHAT!" The Hokage stood up so suddenly that papers went flying everywhere. Disbelief was written across her face.

"Yes! Our informant tells me that they had a fight yesterday, and Sasuke came looking for Naruto in the forest. The two haven't been seen since last night!"

"Well, well. This is certainly news. Call our men, right now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Naruto turned listlessly around his cot of a bed. The damn thing was so itchy, maybe it was time he actually washed the covers. He groaned sleepily, and dimly noted that it was still dark. Not only that, but his ass felt as though an army of ants decided to make it their residence.

He blindly reached out for his butt, but jumped as soon as his hands had made contact with his backside.

There **are** ants in his butt!

Red, large and hundreds of them all crawling from the grass and up his clothes.

_Wait a minute_. Naruto whipped around, the ants in his butt quickly forgotten. He then spied what he was looking for, just right beside his left foot.

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, lying on his side with lips slightly parted. He got down on his knees, and watched the other boy sleep. Sasuke really looks weird, Naruto thought, as he realized that it was probably the first time he ever saw the face of the great Uchiha Sasuke looked placid and peaceful.

Usually, only a dark scowl would grace the boy's features. That or a snarl. Or a smug, irritating smirk.

_Sasuke shouldn't really be doing all that,_ Naruto thought. He watched as Sasuke groaned a little and turned to lie on his back. He bit back a giggle. _Now, I really know what the girls all see in him… He really looks so beautiful! Like a weird princess or something._

He watched Sasuke until the sun was high up in the sky, and proceeded to stand and stretched widely. Noticing something different, he looked down the front of his pants and immediately slapped his forehead.

His orange and favorite pair of pants was crusty! He can't believe he forgot about this! He moved quickly; his pants were in dire need of washing. It would be so not good if anyone sees him like…

**CLICK!**

"My, my! Sasuke really know his stuff, doesn't he?" Kakashi said, innocently taking more pictures of his pants and Sasuke.

"Kakashi- sensei!"

**CLICK! **

"Although next time you should really have come to me and asked for some pointers. Looks like you guys need my books, after all."

"You!"

**CLICK! **

"I bet I could make a fortune out of these pictures. I somehow think that a lot of people would be interested. The Godaime herself, of course. Iruka, Sakura, Gaara…and oh, maybe Jiraiya- sama too. The list is endless."

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

"Kakashi- sensei! Quit doing that or I'll kill you!"

* * *

Tsunade Godaime, the most respected kunoichi in all of Konoha, possibly in the world, has a very nasty streak in her. If Naruto was the best prankster that ever lived, then Tsunade Godaime is the single, most wicked entity that ever lived. She liked to torture people, but she especially liked to torture people close to her. But she wasn't heartless at all, oh no, not at all. Her pranks usually had a reason behind them. Say, she really wanted to help a comrade with his love life… Oooh, but of course she'll have to butt in. Who'd help, if not her? The great and helpful Godaime Hokage?

So that is why she's right here, right now, proof reading her best work done. The letter she's planning to send the Uchiha must be nothing but perfection. After all, an Uchiha is an Uchiha and a sloppy work just wouldn't do. And besides, it was her personal code of moral to give her all in a prank. And this prank would benefit the brat that had captured her affection and love. Of course, he deserved nothing but the best.

Tsunade read through it one more time and nodded in satisfaction. No grammatical errors, sweet yet assertive but most importantly…

… frightening.

She must admit that the pictures were the icing to the cake. If she was Sasuke she'd definitely collapse from sheer tension. _Oh yes, the letter was perfect. Now how to send it_…

"Shizune!" She called her assistant while suppressing her excitement. As the hokage, she must exude this aura of extreme patience. A hokage must not appear easily excited or such. As Shizune entered her office she finally let out a naughty grin. Shizune was her friend after all, and wouldn't exactly rat on her being childish about something. She could trust her.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She asked meekly while offering one of her smiles. She had Tonton wrapped around her arms - who was currently squealing at the Godaime hokage as a greeting.

"I want you to deliver this to Sasuke." She said shortly. Shizune frowned. She wasn't exactly a fan of this prank. Toying with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun's feeling wasn't something she would consider fun. But she knows Tsunade and how warped her notion of helping was.

"Isn't it enough already, Tsunade-sama? I mean, they're together now, aren't they?" She asked while smiling weakly. Shizune doesn't want to anger the Godaime hokage after all.

"No it's not! I won't stop until they're happily married!" Tsunade banged her fist softly so she wouldn't cause too much damage. This means that the table just shook wildly for a minute, sending her documents flying everywhere while keeping the table in one piece. Shizune bowed her head.

"But, wouldn't it be better if they decided that on they're own? Surely they'd get to that sooner or later…After all, the pictures we saw from Kakashi…" Tsunade looked at her as if she grew another head.

"Sooner or later! Have you seen those two! Naruto, as Sasuke had put it, is a dobe. He probably wouldn't even think of tying the knot with the Uchiha if I told him he could." Shizune opened her mouth to argue but Tsunade beat her to it.

"And if you're going to argue that Sasuke will do the honors… I bet you all the possession I have that he'd be too proud to ask Naruto's hand for marriage. As it is, Sasuke is only doing this because he's pushed in a corner." Shizune opened her mouth again, feeling the need to point out that the two had already made out without anyone pushing them in a corner, but was abruptly cut off when the Godaime hokage stood up and strode to her and caught her wrist.

"Shizune. Deliver this to the Uchiha, okay?" Tsunade gave her a bright grin that clearly said, 'no more arguments, things will work out the way I planned it to.' Shizune knew this conversation was over. She sighed, put Tonton down and reached for the now sealed letter.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Shikamaru never bothered with troublesome things. For one, it gives him the migraines and two, his reasoning told him that being caught up in a troublesome situation only brings more… troubles. Definitely not his cup of tea. But fate has other things in mind for him.

He was supposed to watch clouds today at his backyard. He was enjoying the lazily drifting clouds cross his view when his father suddenly called him and asked him to deliver a package to the Godaime hokage. When his father asked, it was followed. No buts. So even if he had a protest bubbling in his throat, he held his mouth shut and just followed the 'request'. He was about to knock on the hokage's door when he heard some loud banging inside.

"No, it's not! I won't stop until they're happily married!" He heard the hokage loud and clear. His brows furrowed. _Happily married? Who_? Shikamaru tried not to eavesdrop while waiting outside but it's hard not to over hear some things being discussed inside. Sasuke's name had been heard once or twice and yeah… The marriage thing had been brought up… Shikamaru swears to no one in particular that he did not intentionally eavesdrop. Tsunade-sama did have a rather loud voice… Really troublesome.

Being the smart guy that he is, Shikamaru had put two and two together. Sasuke and marriage must include Naruto and the mystery fiancée. Godaime plus forged letter equals no mystery girl. No mystery girl, Sasuke and marriage do not mix together. But Naruto, Sasuke and marriage did make some sense.

Shikamaru sighed. Then there was the other thing that he had been coerced to do. By who, you ask? The Godaime hokage of course! A while back, he was asked to put on a show for Naruto and Sasuke. Something about being the Hyuuga's bitch. He really wanted to say no to that but he was threatened no day off for the rest of his shinobi time. This threat is the single most effective threat to a very lazy shinobi. Needless to say, he agreed without a second thought.

But the Godaime had explained that he'd be doing good to Naruto and Sasuke. She said that he'd be helping them awake their true feelings for each other. _Well_, he had thought, _the intention is good enough_. So he had gone through with it… Had apparently succeeded… and inadvertently enjoyed the romp with the Hyuuga. Just please, don't tell him that.

He narrowed his eyes as his analytical mind took him over. If there's a forged letter, then that must mean some sort of blackmail material to the Uchiha. It'd probably be along the lines of the fiancée coming over a tad earlier than planned… And that would drive the Uchiha to do a desperate move, like getting married with Naruto over the weekend.

That idea did not sit with Shikamaru well. He did not like the idea of Naruto being manipulated, and oh yeah, Sasuke too for that matter, into doing things they did not like to do. And besides, he was sure that those two would suffer from each other when they got married. They'd probably fight ten times more frequent and twenty times worse than they do now. Shikamaru sighed. He knew he had to do something. Fate brought this upon him. He winced. Damn, he knew he had been hanging around the Hyuuga too much.

On the other hand… Does he really have to do something? It's really not his style to butt in to other's business. Shikamaru pondered the pros and cons of the situation when Shizune finally emerged from the room. She gave him a small, tired smile before motioning him in. He raised an eyebrow at the timid woman. He deducted that she didn't really approve of the hokage's methods.

He shrugged to himself as he strode inside the messy office. Papers scattered every available surface and the hokage herself was sitting on her desk, a smug grin on her face. When she noticed the lazy chuunin, she dropped the grin.

"Yes?"

"Father told me to hand this over." Shikamaru reached for his pocket and produced the package given to him by his father. The hokage made a grab for it.

"Is that all?" She asked as she stopped herself from opening the package. She seemed excited about it… Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. Instead he answered the previous question thrown at him.

"Yes." Tsunade-sama nodded at him, and he knew that he was dismissed. He took his time, letting himself out of the room. He heard the hokage mutter something about being too slow so he raised his tempo up a bit. Nothing wrong about being cautious. Shikamaru wouldn't put it past the hokage to throw something at him just to show him up.

"Shikamaru? Is that you?" He heard a familiar voice say. He froze. He so did not want another problem on top of a problem. He had to decide first if he should tell Sasuke and Naruto about the whole thing… He did not need Neji to show up and confuse him with his flattering words and some shit about 'fate'.

Shikamaru raised his hand in greeting. The Hyuuga allowed a smile creep on his face. The lazy shinobi regarded Neji intensely that the Hyuuga somewhat faltered. Meaning, Neji's smile twitched a bit. Not visible to the naked eye but still…

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked Shikamaru when he got near enough. The lazy shinobi continued regarding him in a less intense manner. It was only because of the Hyuuga's vast experience of stoic faces that he did not flinch at the scrutinizing.

"No, but I think you can help me with something."

* * *

On the other side of Konoha village, Naruto (seriously pissed at Kakashi- sensei), Kakashi (seriously happy due to the pictures that he had just spread around) and Sasuke (just woken up and seriously pissed at the both of them) stared in trepidation at the letter in Shizune's hand.

"Please take it, Sasuke- kun. I really had a hard time looking for you too." Shizune said, holding out a thick envelope.

"How can I take it when you said it's from that stupid girl I don't know!" Sasuke cried, refusing to take the letter in his hands.

"Just take it please, or else the Godaime will really be mad at me. You don't want her to hit me with that awful fist, don't you? Don't you feel sorry for me?" Shizune said, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Sasuke sighed loudly. _What is it with teary eyes that get to me?_

"Fine, fine. I'll take it." Sasuke took the envelope, and tore it open. Pulling the letter out, he began to read. Naruto and Kakashi leaned in over his shoulder.

It read:

_Dear Uchiha Sasuke- chan,_

_You probably don't know me (You have no idea how weird that sounded to me, as I am undoubtedly very famous in my own country!) as I do not know you. However, it has come to my knowledge, so vast and wide as it is already, that our villages, Hidden Leaf and Hidden Spring respectively, have agreed in the past to arrange our marriage. It is utterly perplexing to be a part of such old school dramas such as the one that bound us together, and so icky that I have to be wed in my sixteenth year! I, for my part, would want to give a chance to all the boys who have professed their undying love for me. I cannot let them down, and for the sake of my reputation, I realized that I would not permit myself to be a part of such an agreement without my consent, and so I have to see for myself whether or not you are eligible enough to be my partner in my achingly fabulous life._

_I hired a private investigator and through this I learned that your family, the Uchihas, is quite known for their outstanding skills in ninja combats and boasts a bloodline known as the Sharingan. Also, I have seen such a flattering picture of you. Seeing the picture had helped me make up my mind. And this is what I have decided upon: I agree to be your bride. Your good looks definitely match mine. The head of our village think it best to be married at the end of the week. We have exactly 6 days left to prepare._

_I will see you until then, my future handsome husband!_

_Your future wife,_

_Hayage Noriko_

_P.S. I have also enclosed pictures of mine, so you would know how your future bride would look like! There must be around thirty copies of it, so you could pass it around to all your little friends!_

The letter shook uncontrollably in Sasuke's hands. His face was white, and perspiration dripped from his forehead. Naruto, also trembling slightly, took the envelope and shook the contents out. Around thirty copies of pictures- full body shots, 3x4's , passport size- flew in all directions.

Sasuke caught one, and in an instant, collapsed to the ground.

t.b.c.

* * *

**A/N:** Woohoo! I finally finished this thing! Yay! And it's all thanks to the most talented, and most, erm, cutest person in the whole of Asia, Aki Rei! She actually wrote two whole paragraphs here, so its many thanks to her that I even managed to scrape a few out of my own. So here you go, Aki Rei, this is for you! mwaah!

And to all those who reviewed, please keep it up. You guys are the best! Erm, just a question, do you guys want Naru and Sasu tie the knot? I am at a loss, cos you know, there aren't much wedding fics out there so maybe you don't really like it all that much… and I'm rambling already, so I better stop. Heehee. Please let me know and review! Love you peeps!


End file.
